Sonic the Hedgehog: Strike of the Red Baron
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Sequal to Erazor's Revenge and final Story in the Sonic Cross World books. The Red Baron has been brought back from the dead, and only the power of the 8 Wonders of the World can stop him along with the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and friends united once again!
1. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

Musashi the Master

7/9/09

Sonic the Hedgehog: Strike of the Red Baron

Action/Adventure/General

Rated K+ to T

Summary: Sequel to Erazor's Revenge. One stormy night and bam! The Red Baron, the infamous figure from World War 1 has been brought back from the dead and he realized his army is long dead and lost World War 1. So he decided to try to conquer the world to make up for it! Sonic, his friends, the Mews, Shion, KOS-MOS and must unite once again to battle him! They will meet their old friends from other worlds as well as new ones like Naruto and Sakura, another Sakura that is, the Love Angels, Nurse Angel Ririka, the Magic Knights and the Koi Koi 7. But they have to deal with the Red Baron, Eggman's two daughters, Naraku as well and Naruto and Sakura's enemy, Orochimaru who are all after the Chaos Emeralds and 8 mysterious artifacts called the 8 Wonders of the World! The World Adventure starts once again! Pairings: Sonic/Amy, Zoey/Elliot, Shion/Allen, and Shadow/Renee.

Disclaimer: Since this is my third entry in the Sonic World Crossover series, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the great Sega does, Mew Mew Power, Xenosaga which the also great Namco Bandai Games own, Sailor Moon or the mentioned animes. I do however own the OCs Nita and Saia which they first appeared in a Sonic fic I made which is not relative to the Sonic World Crossover Series. Other than that, enjoy the fanfic.

**Endless Possibilities plays**

**World War 1, one of the most famous wars of all time…**

**One enemy of the United States has a seemly invincible pilot….**

**They all called him the Red Baron.**

**The Red Baron won over 80 battles for his country…**

**But soon, he was shot down by an unknown pilot from an opposing country.**

**And the Red Baron was buried.**

**Years has passed since the Red Baron's lost in World War 1…**

**But now, he's about to make his return.**

**And young heroes will rise up to stop his plan for universal conquest with help from the rest of the world.**

**Sega, Namco Bandai and NIS America presents…**

**The third entry of the Sonic World Crossover series by Musashi the Master.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Strike of the Red Baron**

**Starring:**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles Tails Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao

Shadow the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

E-123 Omega

Silver the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Marine the Raccoon

Zoey Hanson

Corina Bucksworth

Bridget Verdant

Kikki Benjamin

Renee Roberts

Elliot

Wesley

Shion Uzuki

KOS-MOS and friends

Returning crossovers:

Inuyasha

Slayers

Sailor Moon

Rosairo + Vampire

Disgaea

Pretear

Negima

Blue Dragon

Card Captor Sakura

New crossovers:

Naruto

Magic Knight Rayearth

Nurse Angel Ririka

Koi Koi 7

Villains:

The Red Baron

Eggman

Nita and Saia

Naraku

Orochimaru

...And many more!

**One weak after the events of Sonic and the Black Knight**

Chapter 1: It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

And it sure was. Lighting flashed and thunder roared as rain poured heavily in the cemetery at the village of Bertangles near Spagonia. The camera pans through the cemetery and stops at one particular tombstone. As lighting flashes again, we see the name on the tombstone.

Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen

May 2nd 1892 – April 21st 1918

Suddenly, the clouds over Richthofen's tombstone glowed in an ominous purple, then a heavy purple thunderbolt struck the grave. Surges of electricity jumped all over it for a brief moment until it stopped. In a heartbeat, a gloved hand jumped out of the grave as lighting flashed once more. The fingers of the hand dug into the dirt as it pulled a body up. Slowly, an animated corpse rose from the grave as dirt fell from the head and shoulders. The corpse looked like an aviator from the WW1 era, complete with a cap, a scarf, a bomber jacket, leather pants and boots. His face in the shadows, his eyes glowed a deep purple, but as lighting flashed, he was showed to have a very pale face. Surprisingly, he still looked like a youthful young man.

"Was geschah ... Wo bin ich?" the corpse muttered in German, what he said was, "What happened... Where am I?" wanting to look for answers, he flew out of the cemetery.

The ghost flew to Spagonia University and, thanks to his ghostly powers, slipped inside unnoticed. He appeared in the library and the fiction section. Not what he was looking for. He vanished and reappeared in the history section. He pulled out a world history book and went to have a seat.

"It seems that a long time has passed since my defeat." the ghost said in German as he sat down. "Not that I am worried though, my efforts in the Great War were flawless and Germany won without a doubt. I wonder what happened." As he opened the book though, he was in for a shock, his country lost the Great War, now known as WW1, by the Treaty of Versailles. Of course, the treaty eventually lead to WW2. When he read about Adolf Hitler, he was even more disgusted. You can't elemental the rest of the world just because they were non-German! It was unthinkable! The fact remains though, his death was in vane. He couldn't stand for that! In a fit of rage, he through the book at the window, shattering the glass. The ghost turned to the door as he heard it opening. But when the night-shift guard came in to investigate the noise, lighting flashed. All he was was a broken window, leaving the guard bewildered.

The ghost was back at the cemetery, standing before a pack of tombstones. Each tombstone held a member of his Flying Circus crew that were killed in combat.

"If I am to bring back order... I need assistance." he declared. Slowly, he raised his hands and purple lighting flew out from them and hit the tombstones. The tombstone exploded in a huge cloud of dust and sparks. As it cleared, more zombie pilots were before him.

"Commander Richthofen!" the first pilot gasped in German. "But... how? What happened?"

"This is the year 2006, comrade." the lead ghost said. "I am sorry to say, but Germany had lost the Great War. Another war erupted soon after, but our country still fell."

The ghost were shocked at what they just heard as whispers fluttered everywhere. "So that's it?" another pilot frowned. "Our deaths were for nothing?"

"If it wasn't then we wouldn't be here. I have devised a brilliant plan to take back what is rightfully Germany's. I have also learned of existence of alternate worlds. To do this, however, we may require extra help and more advance artillery."

"Ay, fearless leader. Guide to victory!" the third pilot saluted. The other piloted cheered.

"We shall begin our conquest... immediately!" the pilot shouted as they all left the cemetery.

The Red Baron and his Flying Circus team have riser from the dead and is piloting to take over everything in Germany's name! Can anyone stop him before he begins WW3?

TBC

Next Time: Railroad Hi-jinx


	2. Railroad Hijinx

Chapter 2: Railroad Hi-jinx

Hours after the Red Baron and his loyal army rose from the grave, they didn't hesitate to make their first move. They stole a lot of machines and many people all over the world began disappearing. Government military from all over the globe decided to put aside their petty differences to investigate the strange events. Because of that, they could tell that no country is doing any of the thefts and kidnappings, and narrowed it down to a terrorism plot.

The scene shifts to Glyphic Canyon were a hover caravan pack races by as it is being chased by strange machines. "Shoot! I knew I should'a gotten a faster caravan!" the female driver behind the wheel swore. She had pink pigtails for hair and was wearing a futurist reporter's outfit.

"Faster Ulala! They're catching up!" a voice on the intercom shouted.

"I'm trying Fuse, but the technology of this planet is really low tech!" she retorted. "Since the strange events that have been going around the galaxy, I had to get the scoop! It hasn't been this dangerous since Purge was around!"

"Oh no! The machines have broken in!" another voice cried.

"Jaguar! Hold on a little more!" she soon noticed a red bi-plane approaching. "Hey, I know that antique plane anywhere!"

The red plane fired some laser shots at some of the machines that tried to claw their way into the caravan. The plane was none other than the Tornado I, piloted by MOMO the 100-Series Observational Realian prototype. Standing on the wings was the legendary hero Sonic the Hedgehog, wearing a red aviator jacket with matching shirt and jeans and shirt, along with a scarf and goggles on his head. "Who do you think those guys are?" Sonic wondered.

"They don't look like any of Eggman's robots." MOMO pointed out.

"Hey, send me down there! I'm gonna take care of this!" Sonic told her.

"Okay, good luck!" She nodded as she brought the Tornado I down. Sonic hopped off and landed on one of the caravans. As soon as he got there, the mysterious machines turned around to face him.

They didn't have the time to attack him though as he turned into a blue tornado and blew them out of the way. Another wave of robots descended on him and he used Homing Spin to blast them to bits. Within nearly five minutes, he was almost at the front of the caravan trail.

MOMO detected something on the radar. "Sonic! Something huge is coming this way!"

As she said that, a heavily armed black ship appeared above them. It was called the Phantom Sky.

"It's gonna attack the caravan trail! We have to stop it!" Sonic said as he jumped back on to the Tornado.

"Roger!" MOMO nodded as she flew the Tornado I to the Phantom Sky.

**PHANTOM SKY (Theme: Yell Dead Cell from Metal Gear Solid 2)**

The Phantom Sky fired missiles but the Tornado I dodged them swiftly. "Sonic Wind!" Sonic launched his wind blade attack at the front, damaging it moderately. The Phantom Sky launched robotic air fighters at the Tornado I, MOMO quickly destroyed them with laser guns from the Tornado I. The Phantom Sky then launched homing missiles. "Heads up!" Sonic yelled, MOMO lead the missiles to the back of the Phantom Sky and tricked the missiles into the engine. The Tornado I fired lasers and missiles at the weak points of the Phantom Sky, destroying parts of it. In a last ditch effort, the Phantom Sky got out a huge laser cannon and began charging it up. "MOMO, I'm gonna transfer my energy into the next shot." Sonic said. "Roger! Firing away!" MOMO yelled, Sonic concentrated his Chaos Energy into the missile and MOMO fired it at the cannon, it entered the cannon and exploded, taking out the laser cannon and the Phantom Sky began falling into the canyon, after it crash landed, it exploded.

After the Phantom Sky was destroyed, Sonic and MOMO landed the Tornado I nearby as the went to check on everyone else. "Looks like everyone's doing fine." Sonic chuckled as he rubbed his nose.

"And it's all thanks to you!" a voice said behind him. He and MOMO turned around to find Ulala sitting on a truck before hopping off. "Sonic the Hedgehog. I had a feeling you would show up. Groovy costume by the way." Ulala smirked as she walked up to them.

"Hey Ulala, long time no see. So what brings you here to Earth?" Sonic asked.

"There have been some strange events going around the galaxy and we've traced it to Earth." Ulala commented. "Strange robotic armies have suddenly appeared and taken over mutiple planets!"

"So then," Sonic began as he looked over the caravan. "These trucks here are for..."

"That's right! This is the mobile Space Channel 5 studio! We'll be transmitting live from Earth till the crises is resolved." She noticed MOMO who looked at her curiously as she stood behind Sonic. "Hey, cutie! Don't think we've met before."

"Oh yeah, before I forget." Sonic stepped to the side to introduce MOMO. "This is MOMO. She's a super advanced android from the future. So advanced that you can almost think she's human! MOMO, this is one of the oldest of my old friends, Ulala. She's an ace reporter from the other side of the galaxy and a really good dancer."

"Nice to met you." MOMO smiled.

"Same here." she nodded. "Anyway, like I said, planets on my side of the galaxy have been taken over, but there's very little we can do this time. So we managed to track it to Earth and get the scoop here."

"Planets taken over huh?" Sonic thought out loud. "That's not anything new."

"Really? Care to say a few words then?"

"You might have already heard about the evil sprit Nazo. Then there was an alien genie that tried to kill us. Looks like there's a third powerful enemy we need to fight. I just hope it isn't..."

"Hey, Ulala! Time to get moving!" a kid around Sonic's age shouted from her caravan.

"Just a sec, Noize!" she called back before turning back to them. "Sorry, but we'll have to continue this some other time. You and you're buddies will check out Space Channel 5 for the updates on the crisis, right?"

"We will!" MOMO nodded.

"Alright then Earth-cats, be seeing ya!" Ulala waved as she got in. Sonic and MOMO watched as the caravans departed.

At that moment, MOMO's cell phone rang, she answered and said, "Hello?"

"MOMO, there's something wrong." Jr's voice said. "Can you and Sonic meet us at Mystic Ruins?"

"Sure Jr, be right there." MOMO nodded as she hung up. "I think it may have something to do with the incident that Ulala was talking about. But Jr wants as to get to Mystic Ruins."

"Alright, let's get going." he nodded.

The Tornado I landed near the train station and Sonic and MOMO hoped out and ran into Shion, Amy and the others. Silver and his friends were also there. Interestingly, he was in an Indiana Jones get up. And the Mews and Elliot and Wesley too.

"Whoa, looks like the party's all here. So what's the problem?" Sonic asked.

"An army of robots took over my timeline and we had no choice but to retreat." Silver said.

"The same army is also at Tokyo. The army is doing their best to hold them off while we escaped to get your help." Zoey explained.

"Also, those robots tried to take the Master Emerald, so I have to break it again to protect. We better keep an eye out for the shards of the Master Emerald." Knuckles explained.

"Weird… Something freaky's going on here, and we have to figure out what. Looks like we go to Tails' workshop to find out about those robots." Sonic suggested, the heroes went to Tails' Workshop.

When they reached the door to Tails' Workshop though, the found the door opened. "Huh? Tails' would never leave his door opened like that." Amy said as they stepped inside. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw the lab a complete mess. "What happened to this place!?" Kikki gawked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Renee frowned.

"Ahoy, Tails! Where are ya mate?" Marine asked as she looked around. Everyone else searched until Cream came across a note and took it.

"What's this?" she wondered as she looked at it.

"A letter?" Bridget wondered as she took it. She unfolded it and read it out loud. The writing looked childish but she could make out what they were saying.

"We HAvE YoU PupPy friEND and He'S gonNA MAke SomETHiNG FoR OUR DaddY. NOw WE'll SeE WHo Gets tHE LAst LAugh YOu MEANiE!!!"

"Oh no!" Bridget gasped as she finished reading. "Someone's taken Tails!"

"What?!" Sonic gasped. "But who?"

"I don't know, the writing is to hard to see." She turned the paper around and frowned as she saw a symbol that she recognized. "Eggman..."

"What would he want with Tails?" Cream asked as she was on the verge of tears.

"Perhaps he's finally getting lazy and is trying to force him into doing the dirty for him." Blaze said frowning.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Jr said as he came from a corner. "The blueprints for the Great Hurricane are gone too."

"So then he wants a ship like that?" Corina asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"The Great Hurricane is a bit like the spaceships from our timeline." Shion explained. "Tails' also produced a power core fill with electromagnetic energy. Something tells me that Eggman found out and tried to do the same thing, but couldn't do it properly."

"So now we have to figure out what's going on and save Tails." Sonic frowned. Then he rubbed his nose. "This should be fun."

"Yeah, about that," Shion said as she walked to a computer and typed in some commands.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked.

"Well, judging what happened the first two times, there's a good feeling that three is a charm. After all, we can't do this alone."

"Wait, you're talking about..." Allen blinked as he caught on to what she was saying.

"Exactly." Shion smiled as she placed on a set of earphones. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"......Shion?" answer a voice from the computer they knew.

"Hey! That's Tsukune!" Zoey gasped.

"Huh? Tsukune, is that you?" Kagome's voice asked. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, we can hear you on our cell phones, but we don't know where we are." Raye's voice said.

"Looks like you guys ended up on different corners of the world." Shion guessed. "And if all of you are here then that means there's another powerful enemy we have to stop. Also, Tails has gone missing. Sorry, but we'll be needing your help again."

"So what's the plan?" Himeno's voice asked.

"I've already pinpointed your locations and we'll be using the Great Hurricane to travel. Until we reach you, just sit tight and perhaps you can find out what's going on."

"Sure, we can do that!" Asuna's voice said.

"We'll be waiting!" Lina's voice said as the line went off.

"I guess we now have to travel the world. This will be exiting!" Bridget smiled.

"Hope you guys have extra money." Sonic quipped.

"And it will be a good time to brush up on your world history." Elliot smirked at Zoey.

"Awwwww!!" She groaned as tears came down on her face in a funny way.

For the next hour our so, everyone packed up their things and prepped the Great Hurricane. Tails had added some more things for observation and entertainment. After getting everything they needed, they were at the bridge.

"OK!" Marine smiled as she went to the wheel. "Captain Marine, here! So let's-"

"Sorry Marine." Sonic said as he took the wheel from her. "But in Tails' absence, I'll pilot the Hurricane."

"Rats!"

"Alright." Sonic smiled heroically as he took the wheel. "The World Adventure is about to begin!" The Great Hurricane took off into the sky.

Sonic and the Resistance now have to deal with Eggman along with this mysterious foe!

TBC

Next time: Rooftop Run


	3. Rooftop Run

Chapter 3: Rooftop Run

Tsukune turned off his cell phone and turned to the Newspaper Club and Lina and her team. "Look's like we stuck here again."

"We figure out where we are, I guess." Lina shrugged. "Might as well get some answers too."

Newcomer to the Resistance turned Mercenaries, Ginei "Gin" Morioka, looked at all the passing girls with a grin. "Well, wherever we are, it must be paradise. Those girls are fine!"

"Damn perverted wolf." Kokoa huffed under her breath.

For Tsukune, Moka and their friends, it was summer vacation. The Newspaper Club were all dressed in casual clothing as opposed to their school clothing. They were about to relax in the human world when a huge black portal appeared and sucked them in. Same thing with Lina's group.

"From the looks of this place, I'd say it's a temple." Filia guessed as she looked around.

"No, it looks more like a human school." Ruby said. "Maybe we should take a peak?"

Everyone else silently agreed as the walked into the school grounds. After a short walk, they came across a door that they felt they should enter. So they went inside and found Professor Pickle working on some paperwork. As he heard the door, he looked up and smiled.

"Oh I remember you. Friends of Sonic, yes?"

"Konnichiwa, Professor Pickle." Moka smiled charmingly.

"So, what brings you children back to this world? Another crisis?" Pickle asked.

"You can say that." Mizore nodded. "Where exactly are we?"

"This is Spagonia, it's just of the coast of Spain. This school is known as Spagonia University."

"Oh yeah! Sonic told us about this place." Kokoa stated, she remembered Sonic talking about Spagonia during Erazor's attempted vendetta.

"But anyway, can you tell us what's going on?" Gin asked as he got out a pen and paper.

"Well ok. The other night, a guard reported that a book was found outside the university and one of the windows was broken at the same time. But that's not all, a groundskeeper reported that the graves of Manfred von Richthofen and his Flying Circus team were empty!" Pickle explained what happened.

"Manfred von Richthofen?" Gourry asked.

"Manfred von Richthofen, otherwise known as the Red Baron, is one of the infamous figures of World War I. He's a seemly invincible pilot for Germany till he was shot down by an unknown pilot from an opposing country. I learned that in my human middle school." Moka explained.

"And I have a theory that the Red Baron has been resurrected somehow. Oh this is not good at all." Pickle frowned.

"What do you think he plans to do?" Tsukune asked. "I mean, he will be unhappy when he finds out that his country lost the war."

"I think he already has." Zelgadis frowned.

"Don't you think it's a bit farfetched that some warrior from the past came back to life?" Lina said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, look at us. We happen to be demons. And we fought an ancient evil and a vengeful genie that turned out to be a space alien. I'd say anything's possible." Kurumu pointed out.

"You think we can go ask some people around, professor?" Amelia asked.

"Of course. I'm sure that some of the students here may know something. Good luck."

So the Mercenaries spent the next hour asking questions about on why the Red Baron has come back from the grave. They ask the students that they came across if they knew anything, but not much luck. After going around, they were outside.

"I got jack." Gin frowned.

"At least we know who's causing this." Yukari pointed out. "We'd better tell everyone else about this."

Kokoa noticed something in the sky.

"Oi!" She pointed to the sky, everyone looked up and saw planes appearing.

"What is that?!" Amelia gawked as she saw them.

"They don't look friendly." Kurumu frowned. And she was right.

The planes soon beamed down some strange looking robots and started shooting laser beams at the students. They all tried to run away as they screamed in terror, but some where hit and vanished in digital light.

"What's going on?!" Lina gasped as she saw this happen.

"From the looks of those planes, I'd say that Richthofen is making his move!" Tsukune shouted over the roars of the planes.

It wasn't long before the robots appeared near them and decided to make them disappear too. Luckily, Filia saw them coming.

"Get back, you tin can garbage! Flame Breath!" she cried as she released a fire breath attack to set some of them on fire.

"Goz Vu Rou!" Zelgadis chanted as he summoned a shadow to destroy the rest of the on coming robots. More robots appeared before them. This robots looked like robotic panthers. Now deciding that they were defiantly a threat, they fired the machine guns at them. As everyone jumped around to avoid getting hit, Tsukune tripped and fell backwards. His arms flailed around and his hand accidentally and conveniently grabbed hold of Moka's rosario. When he landed on his rear, he noticed the cross in his hand and blinked.

"Huh?"

A bright flash of demonic power appeared, followed by the sounds of metal getting torn and smashed. As it cleared, they now saw Vampire Moka standing before them her arms crossed. Around her feet were the destroyed robots.

"Che, are you girl scouts just gonna sit there or are we gonna find out what's going on?" Vampire Moka said with mild annoyance.

"Don't you start with that high and mighty garbage with me!" Lina frowned.

"She's right though, we have to clear out the robots in the city." Xellos reasoned.

"Fine. Let's go!" Kurumu nodded as she switched into her succubus form. Mizore and Gin did likewise as Mizore turned into an abdominal snowlady and Gin into a werewolf. When all was set, the raced out of the university.

The Mercenaries ran through the town under siege, watching the planes fly over head as they did. Even though stopping the invasion was top priority, they couldn't help but enjoy the sites. As they got through the first part of the town, they encountered robots that looked like tanks.

"I wonder what will happen if I use this spell on them!" Amelia said as she prepared. "Megido Flare!" She unleashed a wave of light at the Heavy Blasters and they were destroyed on contact.

"Balus Rod!" Gourry yelled as he used a whip of light to cut the approaching Prowlers down to size.

"Ok, let's keep going!" Kokoa said.

They continued on their way by jumping on they roofs of the houses and buildings. Gin noticed some motorcycle like robots, Sideliners, speeding next to them on another roof. Grinning, he jumped up with great speed and used his claws to slice them to bits. As they continued to the clock tower, they ran into Surveillance Eyes, Glovers and Slash Solders. "Take this!" Mizore yelled as she launched ice kunis on the Surveillance Eyes.

"Save some for me, too!" Kurumu said as she slashed her claws at the Glovers and Slash Solders. As the continued to make their way up the clock tower, they say some strange mist at a building that was some miles away.

"There's a supernatural sent coming from that building over there..." Vampire Moka frowned.

"Wonder what's going on?" Gourry thought.

"We'd better go and see. Whatever is in that building may be the reason behind the invasion." Ruby said.

With that in mind, they went down the clock tower and raced to the building as they jumped on more roofs while dealing with more robots. After a good long time, they reached the building, which was a museum, and went inside.

Inside the museum, a lone figure approached an object cased in bullet-proof glass. It looked like Moka's rosario, but it was made out of gold and it was slightly bigger. "I've found it... the Soul of Nazareth..." the figured whispered in a German accent.

It wasn't long until the Mercenaries reached the area and found the figure there. "Hey! Who are you?" Kokoa demanded.

They figured turned around and reveled himself as non other than the Red Baron. "Hm? What are you little Japanese people doing here?"

"That's him. Manfred von Richthofen." Vampire Moka muttered with narrowed eyes. "The face is the same from the history books, if a little paler."

"We asked first." Mizore said with a chilling tone that was as cold as her hair. "Now, how did you escape the afterlife?"

"That is my business and my business alone. I have no need of answering to little people."

"What are trying to do?" Yukari asked as she aimed her wand at him.

"Why, I am just taking back what is rightful Germany's. What is so wrong with that?"

"Does it have to involve kidnapping people?" Ruby frowned.

"They are merely leverage, friend. I do not usually do harm to civilians but I will do what I must. Now if you excuse me..." He said as he turned to the Soul of Nazareth.

"Hold on! We aren't finished!" Xellos said as he ran up and grabbed his shoulder. In a microsecond, the Red Baron turned and punched Xellos in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Xellos!" Filia gasped in concern as she ran up to look at his bruise.

"And that is how we say goodbye in Germany, Mr. Xellos." He scolded before turned around and smashing his fist into the glass, grabbing the Soul of Nazareth and triggering the alarm as he did. With a ghostly leap, he jumped onto the ledge right over them and took out a radio. "I have the first of the 8 Wonders of the World! Release the Mos Grinder to cover our tracks!" "I copy!" a voice said on the other side. The Red Baron vanished in purple lighting.

"Is that how they all say goodbye in Germany?" Lina frowned with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Suddenly, they heard a loud rumble. They went up to the top to museum and saw a large flying ball with a red eye and ten tentacles firing attacks everywhere.

"They're gonna destroy the town!" Tsukune shouted.

"But what can we do? Not many of us can fly!" Gin protested.

Ruby looked around and found that the roof was another exhibit for other antiques. Retro planes actually. "Look at this! These are planes from the WWII era! Excellent flying capabilities with a nearly perfect weapons system. I doubt that they work now but with a simple spell, they should fly again."

"You know about these things, Ruby?" Amelia asked.

"Oh yes. Many many things have happened..."

"Oh boy..." Zelgadis frowned.

"There she goes again..." Kurumu sweatdropped.

"Yes... many many things have happened...." Ruby blushed with her hands on her face as her world was purple with pink sparkles.

When they finally brought her out of her daydream, she casted a spell to revive the ancient machines; seven of them. The Newspaper Club hopped on as Lina and her group didn't know how to use such machines yet. Of course, there was a short argument about who got to share a plane with Tsukune. It got resolved after drawing straws. Vampire Moka won and grinned in triumph as she took the seat behind Tsukune while he prepped the controls. The planes weren't that hard to control since they played video games before.

"OK, you're cleared for take off!" Amelia shouted.

"Roger!" Tsukune nodded as the planes took off to stop the Mod Grinder.

**MOD GRINDER (Theme: Boss Attack 1 from Star Fox Assault)**

The six fighter planes flew towards the giant machine and fired machine guns as soon as they were in striking range. Detecting damage, the Mod Grinder fired missiles at them. Yukari locked on to them and fired missiles of her own and canceled out some of them. Mizore flew her fighter at one of the Mod Grinder's tentacles with the other missiles following her. She moved out of the way in time as the missiles hit, causing more damage. The Mod Grinder decided to change its tactics and used the tentacles to try and hit them. The fighter planes flew around the Mod Grinder as they avoid the tentacles. Yukari did a good job of evading the attacks, but a tentacle managed to hit her from behind. "Ahh! It's got me!" she screamed as she spun out of control. "Yukari! Hold on!" Ruby shouted. She pushed the boosters to the limit as she fired the machine guns at the tentacles that was still chasing Yukari. She did enough damage to push the tentacle out of the way and help Yukari stop spinning. "Are you alright, Yukari?" she asked the younger witch. "Uh huh. I am now." she smiled. "Hey! Watch out!" Gin shouted as the Mod Grinder started to fired lasers from its eye. "Move it or lose it!" Kokoa yelled as she and they other fighters barrel rolled from the laser shots. "Just a few more shots! We've almost got it!" Kumuru shouted as she fired the machine guns at the head of the steel beast. "It's taking to much damage! Just a little more!" Tsukune yelled as he add to the barrage. The Mod Grinder was now getting desperate as it spun around and fired laser shots from its tentecels. "That thing's lose grip. I think we should put it out of its misery." Vampire Moka said as she watched it go bezzerk. "OK, let's go!" Yukari said as she fired the missiles. Everyone else did the same. The missiles hit the traget and Mod Grinder suddenly stopped and made its tentecels droop. It made a few twiches and sparks for a few seconds. Then it caught fire. Finally, it exploded in a huge blinding flash.

After the distruction of the Mod Grinder, the Newspaper Club landed their planes near in the city with Lina and her group meeting up with them. Moka had her rosario back on, sealing her power again and changing her back to her pink haired self. The Mod Grinder still managed to do a lot of damage to Spagonia. That and a fact that their were now a lot of people missing. Without a doubt, the Red Baron took them.

"But why did the Red Baron take that golden rosario from the museum?" Moka questioned.

"He said something about the 8 Wonders of the World. Maybe that was one of them." Xellos said, still rubbing his sore chin.

"I wonder what they are..." Mizore wondered.

"Yeah, and why did he need leverage from kidnapping people? I'm not liking this." Amelia added.

"Whoa, look at this place!" They heard a voice cried. They turned to see Sonic, Silver, Marine and the Mew Mews walking closer, examining the damage. "They really did a number here!" Corina gawked.

"Hey, over here!" Filia waved to catch their attention.

"What happened here?" Silver asked.

"An invasion. It was a huge robot that tried to destroy the town. We managed to take care of it." Kurumu explained.

"And we know who's behind all of this too!" Yukari added.

"Who?" Renee asked.

"We'll talk about that in due time." Gin said as he somehow produced five bouquets of roses. "Name's Ginei Morioka. My friends call me Gin." He passed out the bouquets to the Mew Mews. "Wow, Tsukune wasn't kidding! You guys are a bunch of cuties!" The remark made them blush.

"Hey, where'd you get those bonzer planes?" Marine asked as she ran up to them.

"Those were the planes we used to fight that robot. They're really old though." Tsukune said.

"That won't be a problem mate. I can upgrade them for ya." Marine said as she grinned.

"You can do that?" Kokoa said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yep! I've been messing with boats, so planes should be fun to play with. I've also taken a peak at Tails' blueprints, so it should be too hard. By the way, if you find any useful junk, I can build more planes for ya!"

"That's really cool!" Sonic smiled. "The only planes we have so far are the Tornados I and II and the X-Tornado. I think we can use some more planes."

"So where to next?" Lina asked.

"We still have to make some more stops. Then we can see what were up against." Bridget explained.

"I bet where the other set of visitors are. Let's go to that place!" Marine suggested.

"Plus we have this really sweet flying simulation to play and train with." Zoey added.

"Sounds good! Next stop, Adventure!" Amelia smiled.

The Mercenaries got the new planes into the Hurricane and took off for the next area.

What are the 8 Wonders of the World? Looks like they both need the Chaos Emeralds and these mysterious 8 Wonders of the World to save the Earth!

TBC

Next time: Dragon Road


	4. Dragon Road

Chapter 4: Dragon Road

The Great Hurricane...

"Checkmate." KOS-MOS said as she moved her piece over Lina's king. She, Lina, T-elos, Moka, Mizore and Yukari were relaxing in the rec room while they rest where watching TV or doing anything else they need to. KOS-MOS and Lina were playing a game of chess and apparently, KOS-MOS won.

"No way! Why didn't I see that coming?!" Lina gawked.

"Simple. I am a machine with the will of Mary Magdalene. I am also programmed with strategies of Chess." KOS-MOS smiled.

"She got you there, Lina." T-elos added. Lina fumed and pouted and crossed her arms.

Back at the ship bridge, Sonic was guiding the Great Hurricane to Chun-nan when he heard his foster mother's voice.

'Sonic. Can you hear me?' Trista asked in his thoughts.

"Trista… So did a black portal swallow you and your friends up too and winded back in my world?" Sonic asked out loud. No one was with him so he could speak freely.

'Yes. We're now in Chun-nan. Inuyasha and his party and Shu and his party are with us. We'll be waiting for you there.' Trista stated.

"What a coincidence. We were heading there ourselves! By the way, Moka mentioned something about the 8 Wonders of the World. The resurrected Manfred von Richthofen stole one of them. Know anything about them?"

"Well, I know a little about them, but not much. There may be some information that we can use about them. Until, then..." Trista signed out.

Sonic sighed as he returned to the visor before him. "Hope everyone else is doing OK... and what about Tails...? Eggman... if you've gone and burned at least a single fur from him I'm gonna..." His eyes turned eerie for a short moment before returning to normal. He had to keep his cool.

Chun-nan...

It was becoming dark in Chun-nan. Trista was sitting on a log, drinking some green tea. She sighed as she sensed Sonic's distress.

"I hope Tails is alright." she sighed to herself. Since Sonic was like an older brother to him, she saw Tails as a second son.

"Man, that was some dumplings they got there!" Inuyasha said as he walked out of a cabin as he rubbed his stomach.

"I always did wanted to visit China. Never thought it'd be in a different name though." Lita said as she, Kluke, Raye, Hotaru, Rini, Diana and Michele followed him.

"I wish the Starlights were here. They'd love a trip around the world." Raye smiled.

Trista smiled as she saw the rest approaching. She set down her cup and got up. "So, what would you like to do?"

"I think we should look around town a bit more." Michele said. "Maybe there's something we can find."

With that in mind, they met up they walked around and met up with Shu, Kagome, Shippo, Serena, Zola and Mina who were looking at some shops or something else. Before meeting up with everyone else, they came across a merchant who looked ready to try and sell them something.

And he was.

"My insignificant store is blessed a thousand times over by your wondrous presence! I have a selection of many fantastic and wonderful items for sale! My first item is the Magic Toothbrush!" He pulled out a toothbrush that looked like it was made of bamboo and metal. "It scrubs your teeth while you sleep, leaving your teeth bright, not just white!"

"Come again?" Amara asked skeptically.

"I can tell you want one! You NEED one!"

"Hey, can we get one?" Shippo asked with a huge smile. "It sounds kinda fun..."

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed, looking scandalized. "Are you too lazy to clean your own teeth now? No brush for you!"

With that said, Inyuasha just laughed out loud, nearly falling on his back. Shu, Serena, Mina and Rini weren't to far behind. The rest of them were quiet but had hard time keeping straight faces.

"I knew she'd say no." Shippo lamented sighed. "It'll be your fault when I contract gingivitis, Kagome!"

"Of course, of course!" the merchant boomed cheerfully. "You children have such wonderful hygiene, there is no need for my toothbrush!" He put it back underneath the counter, trying not to laugh himself. He loved kids!

"So, what else do you have?" Hotaru asked.

"The next item is the mythical Magic Plate!" This time, the man behind the counter out a gold plate. "Any meal you can think of, no matter how luxurious, will instantly appear for your delectable pleasure!"

"Really?" Diana smiled wildly, thinking of hundreds of fish before her.

"For real?" Inuyasha gawked as he thought of an endless meal. If he thought like a dog when it came to food, it'd be bacon.

"Absolutely! And the best thing is that this item has never been more affordable! You cannot afford to NOT to buy it!"

"Sugoi!" Serena squealed as her eyes shined in bright aquamarine. "Where'd I put that money pouch? Do you pay in yen?"

"I don't think we should buy it. If food keeps appearing, how are we going to wash it?" Raye frowned thoughtfully.

"You don't have to clean it, Raye!" Serena reasoned. "You just keep eating all of the food!"

"By which time we'll all look like Mighty Joe Young." Michele pointed out. "I agree with Raye, I don't think we should have it."

"How unfortunate! I would think that active children would need to consume vast quantities of food!" With a dramatic sigh, he put the plate back in the display case, then pulled out one last item. "Surely, you children will require this next popular item!" He set it on the counter. "I call it the Magic Duster!"

"Magic Duster?" Kluke asked with bright eyes. Now she was all ears.

"Yes! Simply wave it at any object and watch the dust particles fly away!"

"That makes clean a breeze!" Kluke exclaimed as she turned to Shu. "Can we get it, Shu? Pretty PLEEEEEESE?"

Shu grimaced as she used the Puppy Dog Eye on him. There was no way he could withstand such cuteness.

"We're tiring to stop some mad man here!" Inuyasha said gruffly. "When are we gonna have time to clean?"

"Why when we go back to our home worlds, stupid!" Kluke snapped at him.

"Sorry, Kluke. Maybe next time." Zola said.

"Ah, that's alright." the merchant smiled as he put it away. "I'll have plenty more items at my disposal so if you get that chance, come again and maybe you'll find what you like!"

"Thank you for your kindness, sir." Diana smiled, though still disappointed that she couldn't get that Magic Plate.

As they left the strange shop, the met up with everyone else who where watching Jiro playing Chinese Checkers with a bar owner.

"Look's like I win." Jiro smiled as took the last piece.

"Eh?" the owner gawked. "Wow, you're quite good at this kid."

"He's a natural." Darien chuckled.

"Oh Darien!" he heard his girlfriend call. They turned and saw the other half of the group walking up to them.

"So, how's China so far?" Artemis asked.

"It's call Chun-nun here, Artemis." Lita corrected.

"And it's pretty cool." Mina smiled.

"Hey, there's something on the news." Sango said as she noticed it on the TV. "Excuse me sir, can you turn the sound up?"

The bar owner nodded and turned the volume higher for all to here.

"...Spagonia as suffered major damage to the invasion of mysterious airplanes that appeared moments ago. Also, another number of people have been found missing. The leaders of the world as declared a state of emergency which as not been sent out since the events of 9/11. People are being urged to stay in doors..." the broadcast was cut off and static appeared on the TV.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?!" one customer complained.

The owner banged on the TV a bit, trying to get the static out. Seconds later, a shadowed figure appeared on the screen with glowing purple eyes. There was a symbol behind him.

"Greetings people of the world. If you already know who I am, then the reports of my demise have been exaggerated... greatly exaggerated. I know that you all have things to do so I will be brief. The disappearances of people around the world is my doing. To get them back, I must ask you to pay the fine of 20,000,000,000,000 American dollars."

"20 billion American dollars!?" Mina gasped. "That's a lot of money!"

"Even Bill Gates didn't make that much in such a short time!" Ami added.

"You have five weeks. Send me the money within that time and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences will be... regrettable." the figure waved his arm out and the TV returned to its normal broadcast.

"So he's kidnapping people all over the world... this guy sound insane." Amara frowned.

"Well we're not really sure who he is, so there isn't much we can do until later." Luna added.

At that moment, the ground below them shook. A microsecond later, a not too clean Astro popped out, groaning and shaking his head. He looked up and saw his friends.

"Guys?"

"Astro! Oh you poor dear! What happened to you?" Kagome gasped as she got him out of the pit.

"Well, I heard about the people disappearing around the world so I decided to investigate. When I reached Chun-nan, I was ambushed by robot planes!"

"Um… You mean those?!" Shu pointed at the robot planes coming into view.

"This must be the work of Manfred von Richthofen." Trista frowned.

"You mean the Red Baron?" Ami gasped. "But isn't he dead?"

"Well, it looks like he's not." Astro frowned. "The robots here are after a legendary treasure called the Jade Buddha."

"Jade Buddha, Maru?" Marumaro asked.

"It's a mystical idol that's hidden in a shrine here. We have to beat them to it! We can use the Dragon Road to get there!"

"Right! Let's go!" Serena nodded as she brought out her golden brooch.

The Scouts transformed and everyone went to the Dragon Road. As they ran across the red road, they encounter some Strafes and Magnum Loaders.

"Get out of our way!" Sango yelled as she threw out the Hiraikotsu, destroying some of them.

"Here!" Mars shouted as she used her Flame Sniper move to burn a line of them.

"There's still a long ways to go!" Astro said. "Keep going!"

The team continued their way to the shrine as they encountered more Magnum Loaders, Sideliners and Gunslingers. It was no problem for them. As they reached the Great Wall, they fought against the robot planes that was coming down on them. They ended up on a pond surrounded by bamboo trees, jumped across some platforms and used firecrackers to reached the next portion of the Great Wall. That was when they came across some new enemies.

"Wah! Giant bugs!" Sailor Moon screeched as she hid behind Tuxedo Mask.

"What are those things?" Shu gasped.

"They're Saimyoushou." Miroku frowned. "Demon bugs from Hell. The poison they carry is enough to drop a vampire."

"Moka, Kokoa and Evangeline wouldn't be to happy to see one then." Jiro frowned.

"But what are they doing here? They couldn't have followed us into this world. Unless..." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Unless what?" Neptune asked.

"I just hope I'm wrong!" Kagome said as she fired her arrows at them, destroying them instantly.

Pluto also frowned. 'Could it be that Nazo's defeat also brought him back?' She thought to herself as they continued.

The Mercenaries pressed on, they fought more robots and Saimyoushou that got in their way. They finally reached the shrine, but when they did they were confronted by a purple phoenix.

"A phoenix?!" Kluke gasped.

"Sonic told me that she's the guardian of the shrine!" Astro explained. "But she's gone wild!"

"Then we have to snap her out of it!" Mars said.

**BERSERK PHOENIX (Theme: Masters of the Desert from Sonic Adventure 2)**

The phoenix shrieked as she fired flaming feathers at them. Inuyasha slashed his sword out at them, making them disappear. Tuxedo Mask threw some seeds out and huge vines sprung out, banging on the phoenix. "I didn't know you could do that, Maru." Marumaro blinked. "Well, I didn't just think that all I do was throw roses around, did you?" Tuxedo Mask smiled. "If that was all I did, I'd be a pretty crappy guardian." "Hey now," the Phoenix Shadow began as she looked at her living copy. 'Let's just talk about this, phoenix to phoenix, all right?" The other phoenix responded by blowing out a fire breath, which the Phoenix Shadow shielded. "Humph, guess not!" she said as she used a flare attack. The phoenix flew up to the air and did a somersault before she came back down and slid her right wing on the ground, making sparks come out. Everyone got away. "Take this!" Astro shouted as he fired his arm cannon. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yelled as she threw out ice water on the phoenix. She screeched in pain before flying up again and unleashing a huge fireball at them. "Get back! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled as he summoned tornadoes to blow the fireball away. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter shouted as she summoned a dragon of lighting. It rushed forward and bit down on the phoenix, making it screech. "Sailor Moon, ready?" Pluto asked. "Every time!" she nodded as she brought out her weapon. "Silver Honeymoon Tharpy Kiss!" she fired a beam of holy energy and hit the phoenix, making it glow brightly. As it stopped, the phoenix was now in pink color. She gave Sailor Moon a wet lick before flying away.

"Yuck!" she frowned as she looked at her sticky self.

"Why is she flying away?" Mini Moon wondered.

"The phoenix must want us to take the Jade Buddha." Uranus guessed. "She must know that we'll protect it."

"I'll go get it." Astro said as he went to the shrine. He pushed opened the doors opened and stepped inside. He looked into the room and saw before him a platform with a green idol that looked like a fat, baled monk suspended in a force field above a pedestal.

"It's here!" Astro said as he ran to the Jade Buddha. "The treasure's still here!"

"Great! Now we have one piece of the puzzle!" Sango yelled from outside. "Be careful!"

He reached out, grabbed the idol, and pulled. With a slight buzzing noise, it came loose from the force field. He sighed in relief and jumped off. But then, the pedestal began to slowly lower itself into the floor.

"It's a trap!" Kagome gasped. "Run for it, Astro!"

He leaped off the platform, just as three eerie designs jutted out from the red wall. He glanced at the ceiling and saw to his alarm that several walls were closing down on him. And he ran, the walls slamming down behind him. The door was starting to close but everyone else was trying to keep it open. Using his afterburners, he blasted himself through the door, just as they lost their grips.

"Should have known that these kind of treasures were booby trapped." Zola sighed as Astro got up.

Mini Moon walked up to Astro and looked at the idol curiously. "It really is a Jade Buddha!"

"What does it do?" Saturn asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough."

"You mean I will find out soon enough."

"Wait… That voice! It's…!" Inuyasha got out his Tetsusaiga as a swam of bugs flew down in front of them. The bugs dispatched and a man with long dark hair wearing a kimono appeared.

"Naraku!" Pluto yelled as she pointed her staff at him.

"Inuyasha… I see you're still with the same company…" Naraku smirked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Nothing, I'm just here to collect that idol you have."

"To hell with that!" Inuyasha yelled as she threw out three Wind Scars. Naraku just used a barrier to block them. A huge gust of wind appeared and the Jade Buddha flew out of Astro's hands. It tumbled into the air until it was caught by Kagura and Kanna, who stood on a cliff away from them.

"You're here too?!" Kagome gasped in shock.

"Kagura, Kanna, we have what we came for. Let us search this world for more clues." Naraku told his minions.

"Yes, Lord Naraku." Kagura nodded as she and Kanna vanished in a haze of wind.

"Not so fast!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged forward.

"I'll be seeing you soon enough. Count on it!" Naraku grinned as he disappeared. It was just as Inyuasha jumped into the air and smashed his Tetsusaiga to were Naruku once was. The dust cleared out as Inuyasha breathed out long and hard, fangs clenched and eyes flashing blood red.

"Inuyasha...?" Sailor Moon asked timidly.

"You bastard! Come back and face me!!"

30 minutes later...

"Naraku huh?" Sonic asked with interested. The Great Hurricane reached Chun-nun after the encounter with Naraku. Everyone was set and comfortable as the auto-pilot went for the next destination.

"If you remember, Naraku was one of the many victims killed by Nazo." Trista explained. "After Nazo's defeat, everyone that he erased from existence came back to life."

"Everyone including Naraku." Miroku frowned.

"You guys seem to really hate him. How bad is he?" Kumuru asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time you told as about him." Zelgadis nodded with arms crossed. "Why is this Naraku person doing whatever he's doing? Is it for fun, for spite, revenge? I don't see a motive."

"It's because of Kikyo." Kagome answered.

"Who?" Gin arched an eyebrow.

"She was a priestess who could purify the souls of demons." she said humbly. "...She was also Inuyasha's first love."

"Wow." Moka blinked.

"Anyway, she once cared for a badly injured man named Onigumo. He must have been jealous of Inuyasha for being in love with her. Onigumo resolved to sell his body to demons and became the lowly demon we all came to hate. He then orchestrated this huge betrayel where Kikyo and Inuyasha would fight each other over the Shikon Jewel."

"That's cruel!" Shion cried, anger rising.

"And he didn't stop there..." Miroku continued. "You know how I got the Wind Tunnel? My grandfather was a monk like myself. He was pretty much like me-"

"A lecher!" Sango interrupted, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, he was." he continued. "Anyway, Naraku tricked my grandfather, and lured him into a trap. Naraku disguised himself as a beautiful woman to get close to my grandfather, and then cursed his right hand. My grandfather started the wind tunnel, which in time, destroyed him. As you grow older, the hole of the wind tunnel grows larger and larger. And in time, destroys the person as well. My father died when I was still pretty young, and I'm really the last..."

"So that's why you're like that with women." Renee frowned. "You don't want you're family line to die."

"That's still no reason to be a pervert though!" Zoey remarked.

"So what about you three?" Elliot asked, turning to Kagome, Sango and Shippo. "What did Naraku do to you?"

"Nothing to me." Shippo said quickly. "My father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha and the others help me avenge him and now I'm sorta paying my debt."

Sango, however, had a tear run down her cheek. "I have a younger brother named Kohaku. He was really kind and gentle, but he tried his best at being a demon slayer nonetheless. One day, we were sent on a mission to exterminate some demons at a castle. It was a trap set by Naraku and Kohaku was controlled by by him. Then... he.." She couldn't finish as she broke down in tears. Miroku took her in his arms and held her close, while NOT rubbing her butt.

"No..." Blaze gasped as she was on the verge of crying herself.

"And you?" Knuckles asked Kagome.

She looked down a little. "Kikyo... was my ancestor."

Everyone was silent. "But your friends come from the past in your world, right?" Michele stated. "You speak of Kikyo as if she was-"

"Dead? She is. Naraku killed her. He is not the same man who lusted after her anymore."

"This guy is lower than we though." Lina growled. "There was no one in my world who was as heartless as he was!"

"He's like a humanoid Mephiles." Silver snarled as he clenched his fist.

"Even Queen Baryl wouldn't do that." Darien growled.

"We don't have a choice then." Serena frowned. "We have to help you stop Naraku."

Sonic nodded as his eyes flashed dangerously, he was cleared upset and that was rare. "Anyone like Naraku should be taught a lesson."

"You sure?" Inuyasha said gruffly. "Naraku is a master of madness. Even though we outnumber him, we had trouble trying to kill him. Half the time, he used a puppet on us!"

"Don't doubt us." Amara spoke. "We've had our set of painful battles too."

"And you forget that we fought against two enemies who were much stronger than him!" Kokoa declared. "Let's teach him a lesson!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Before I forget!" Marine said as she stood up. "Moka, I have your planes ready."

"Really?" Yukari beamed. "What can they do?"

"You'll see." Marine smiled cheerfully.

TBC

Next Time: Jungle Joyride

A/N: Alright, Next chapter is Naruto, Magic Knight Rayearth, Koi Koi 7, Nurse Angel Ririka and Wedding Peach. So stay tune!


	5. Jungle Joyride

Chapter 5: Jungle Joyride

Moka, Kumuru, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa and Gin followed Marine to the hanger bay where the planes where kept. When they got there, they saw the Tornados I and II and the X-Tornado along with a red plane, and orange plane, a blue plane, a white plane, a purple plane, a red and orange plane and a green plane.

"Cool, you fixed them up?" Yukari gasped.

"Yep!" Marine answered proudly. "The red plane is yours, Moka. It's called the Red Sweet Pea. Kumuru, you have the orange one. I call it the Beach Melon. Yukari, the blue one is the Magical Romance. Mizore, the one in white is the Snow Storm. Ruby, you have the Regal Purple Sacral. Kokoa, the red and orange one is Noble Fang. And Gin, the last one is the Lunar Hunter."

"Wow, those are some sweet names." Gin grinned.

"I really like them." Kokoa added. "And I can't wait to use it to blast that bastard of a demon to bits!" Even though Kokoa acted like she was better than everyone else because she was a vampire, she hated anyone who made people suffer just for the fun of it. Nene was one of those that she disliked.

"You'll get you chance." Kumuru said with a grim face. "We'll all get our chance. It's because of bigots like him that humans hate demons some much!"

"Anyway, where did Sonic say we're were going next?" Yukari asked.

Adabat... Some time earlier...

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Sakuya Kazamatsuri screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"A jungle?" Hifumi Inokai asked sarcastically.

"I don't think it was a rhetorical question." Tetsuro Tanaka said.

"Incomprehensible." Otome Chono uttered.

It was summer vacation for Tetsuro and the Koi Koi 7. They were getting ready for the vacation in their dorm rooms when a black portal appeared before them. They tried to resist it but they ended up sucked in. Now they find themselves in a jungle it the sun shining above them.

"Well, we wanted a vacation right?" the ever cheerful Yayoi Asuka smiled. "Maybe this is the place!"

"You seem happy." Akiwo Suzuka said as her mouth twitched.

"I wonder what kind of jungle this is...?" Miyabi Tsukuyomi wondered as she looked around. She soon noticed someone lying on the field. It was an eleven year old girl with blond hair tied in ribbons, wearing a white blouse with a pink vest and a long blue skirt. Miyabi walked up to the girl and tried to shake her awake. "Um, excuse me?" Miyabi asked suddenly, she idly move her arm around her head and pulled her head to hers, will she was still asleep.

"Oh my Seiya," she muttered as she puckered her lips, "Kiss me..."

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Miyabi panicked. The youngest of Koi Koi 7, little Celonius 28 got out a bucket of water and splashed them both. The girl snapped out of whatever she was dreaming and shook her head.

"(cough, cough) Hey!" Ririka Moriya hacked as she coughed water out of her throat. She opened and eyes and looked at the Koi Koi 7. "Am I'm... dead?"

"I don't think so." Akiwo surged. "Are you?"

"I thought I was..." Ririka said as she got up and looked around. "Where… Am I?" Ririka asked as she looked around before turning to the Koi Koi 7.

"Hey, don't look at us. We have no idea either." Sakuya frowned.

Before Ririka can answer, a huge blader type robot landed near them.

"That's not one of Miya's robots... " Miyabi frowned. The Bladerider revved up.

"Why does this happened to me?!" Tetsuro wailed as he and the Koi Koi 7 braced themselves, Ririka knows what to do and got out her magical cap and yelled out "Holy Power, Holy Prayer, be here!" A pink flash of light appeared and Ririka now appeared as a ballerina of some sort. Her hair was longer flowed down her back. She also had a long pink scarf around her neck. She was now transformed into legendary Nurse Angel Ririka. Tetsuro and the Koi Koi 7 gasped as they looked at her. She got out her baton and pointed it at the Bladerider. Suddenly, a orange and pink blur slashed through the giant robot.

The group turned to see a boy who wears an orange jumpsuit, blond hair with a head band with a symbol of a leaf and a girl with pink hair and a red Chinese dress standing on a tree branch.

"I don't know what's going here or where we are, but we'll never turn down a person in need of help!" the boy pointed at the Bladerider.

"Naruto! Let's go!" Sakura Haruno yelled, the boy known as Naruto nodded. "Let's do this, Sakura! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto Uzumaki did some hand signs and suddenly, there were 10 Naruto clones. Then an attack that had a soothing wave of love struck the Bladerider, then three attacks that was made of fire, water and wind added to the damaged while Naruto used his Shadow Clones to deliver the final blow. They all looked to where the strange attacks came from and found four girls who looked like angels and three more girls who looked knights.

The groups looked at one another, but before they can say a word, more Bladeriders and humanoid robotic soldiers called Strikeans fell out of the sky and aimed their weapons at the groups while the Bladeriders revved up.

"No good… They have us completely outnumbered." Celonius 28 gulped.

"Everyone, we have to escape the jungle!" Angel Salvia yelled.

The groups heeded Salvia's advice and went to find a way out of the jungle. The robots were not far behind.

The groups ran through the jungle with the robots hot on their heels.

"Where'd those guys come from!?" Angel Daisy panted as she and the other Love Angels where flying.

"Hey, don't look at us!" Umi Ryuuzaki retorted.

"Wow! We being chased by robots! So cool!" Yayoi squealed.

"You're enjoying this?!" Wedding Peach gawked.

"Watch out! They're starting their first wave of attack!" Angel Lily pointed as Magnum Loaders cut in front of them and went to the offensive.

"I got them!" Ririka shouted as she shot out blasts of Green Vaccine at some of the Magnum Loaders. They vanished in bright beams of light.

"Flame Circle!" Hikaru Shidou yelled as she threw out a wave of fire at the other robots. They all exploded.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Akiwo gasped.

"Second wave approaching." Otome announced as Glovers and Surveillance Eyes got in front of them. There were also purple can like robots with legs called Zap Shockers.

"These guys are mine!" Sakuya said as she took out a bazooka and blasted all the robots away.

"We still have to find a way out of the jungle! Come on!" Angel Daisy reminded them.

The continued to go through the jungle as the fought of more robots that got in their way. The reached some ruins that were very fragile, running through them before they got crushed. Then they had to jump their was up as rocks were falling down. As the got out of the ruins, they saw a beach near by.

"Look, there's a way out!" Angel Lily pointed.

"Huh?! Above us!" Fuu Hououji gasped as she saw to giant hulking robots land in front of them with a crash. The two Heavy Fists beat their chests as they prepared to attack.

"Get out of our way!" Hifumi yelled as she jumped high into the air and smashed her feet into the first Heavy Fist. The force of it shockingly crushed through the armor. Then she took the other Heavy Fist by the leg and threw it to the ground, head first. She finished it with a suplex, once again crushing the armor. Everyone but the Koi Koi 7 gawked as they watched her demolish the robots.

"Woah, she's strong..." Naruto gasped with widened.

"Super strong." Umi nodded dumbly.

They continued their way to the beach with fewer interruptions. When they finally found that they were safe, they collapsed on the sand, tired and hungry. Ririka, along with the Love Angels and the Magic Knights, reverted to their street attire.

"Wow... what a rush!" Hinagiku panted.

"What is this place?" Scarlet asked as she got up and looked at the sea.

"This doesn't look like anywhere in Konohagakure that I know of." Sakura frowned as she got up.

"OK!" Hikaru chimed as she jumped up, cat ears almost visible. "Introduction time!"

"What?" Sakuya frowned as she got into her face. "We're all stranded in a middle of nowhere with killer robots chasing us and you think this is a time to introduce ourselves?!"

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Fuu smiled charmingly. "We need to stick together and find our way out of this mysterious frontier."

"That's the same thing you said when we first met." Umi sweatdropped.

"She's right though." Yuri nodded. "Until we find a way off this place, we're stuck together."

"No problem." Naruto shrugged.

"My name is Ririka Moriya. I just turned eleven."

"I'm Yayoi Asuka! I'm fifteen!"

"Tetsuro Tanaka. I'm fifteen too."

"Name's Sakuya Kazamatsuri. Second year of Gokoh Academy high school."

"Hifumi Inokai. I'm also in my second year."

"I'm Miyabi Tsukuyomi. It's nice to meet you I guess."

"My name is Akiwo Suzuka! Also at the age of fifteen!"

"Otome Chono. Konnichiwa."

"Hi! I'm called Celonius 28."

"Momoko Hanasaki, also known as Wedding Peach."

"Yuri Tanima, Angel Lily. It is very nice to meet you."

"Hinagiku Tamano, Angel Daisy! Nice to meet ya!"

"Scarlet Ohara, Angel Salvia. It's a pleasure."

"My name is Umi Ryuuzaki. Junior high, 8th grade."

"I am Fuu Hououji. Also in junior high, 8th grade."

"Hikaru Shidou! Fourteen years old, 8th grade!"

"Sakura Haruno, thirteen years old, medical ninja."

"Naruto Uzumaki, thirteen years old, future Hokage!"

"WHAT?" Ririka, Hikaru, Hinagiku, Momoko and Umi gawked. "You mean you're a year younger than I am?!" Momoko gasped.

"I didn't think you were that close to Kanou-sempai's age!" Ririka added.

"I thought you were still in grade school!" Hinagiku said.

"I'm so sorry, I thought so too." Yuri said as she bowed in apology.

"Yeah, even I'm taller than you." Hikaru told him.

"That wasn't very nice!" Naruto wailed as tears ran down his eyes in a funny way.

"Calm down, noodle brains. First things first. Let's look for info on where we are." Sakura suggested.

"We can try asking the nice people in that village over there." Yayoi suggested cheerfully as she pointed to a nearby village.

"Well that was easy." Hifumi commented as the group entered the village.

As soon as they entered the village, they saw a villager.

"Um excuse us ma'am. Can you tell us where we are?" Tetsuro asked.

"Oh! Visitors! Welcome to Adabat, one of the islands of the Philippines!" The woman said cheerfully.

"Adabat? I never heard of a place called Adabat." Hikaru said confusedly.

"Oh. Are you visitors? Well, this is a bad time. Lately, people around the world have been kidnapped and being held against their will. And rumors has it was done by Manfred von Richthofen!" The village woman said sadly.

"World War I?" Naruto blinked.

"One of the most historic and tragic events in world history." Fuu answered.

"Huh? But I thought Manfred von Richthofen was dead." Miyabi confusedly stated.

"Some say he was brought back to life by supernatural forces. And to make matters worse, some children from our village have been kidnapped by a snake man." The woman continued. Naruto and Sakura absorbed the snake man info in their heads and wondered that her description of the snake man is relative to someone they know.

"You must be tired. I'll tell the Innkeeper to give you rooms, free of charge." The woman offered.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sakura bowed politely.

So the new visitors began to explore the village looking for info about Manfred von Richthofen, so far, they got none. After 5 minutes, they stopped at the Inn.

"So what do you guys know about World War I?" Naruto asked. "How did it start?"

"You two don't know about World War I?" Umi blinked.

"Nope, sorry." Sakura shook her head.

"WWI was sparked by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne, by Gavrilo Princip, a Serbian nationalist on June 26, 1914." Chono elaborated. "The event shook all of Europe and set off the Great War. It ended on November 18, 1918 with the signing of the Treaty of Versailles."

"Whoa, that bad?" Naruto blinked.

"Yep," Akiwo nodded. "But let's see how we got on this island anyway. What about you, Ririka? What did you mean when you asked if you were dead?"

"It's kinda hard to explain." Ririka answered as she looked down. "But in short, the Earth was infected with the Black Vaccine. I had to give up my life to erase the Black Vaccine. When all was done, I thought I would die, but..."

"But you somehow ended up here." Scarlet nodded. "Well, don't worry. This isn't the afterlife."

"Yeah, maybe we can find a way for yo to go back home." Hikaru added.

"So what about you guys?" Naruto asked.

"We were getting ready for our summer break!" Yayoi smiled.

"What do you know? So where we." Momoko answered.

"We were on our way to another town." Umi said.

"And we all got sucked into a black portal." Miyabi told them.

"So, what were you guys doing before you got pulled to this island?" Hinagiku asked.

"Sakura-chan and I were hunting a wanted criminal." Naruto clarified with a grim tone in his voice. "He's very dangerous!"

"How dangerous?" Momoko asked fearfully.

"One of his abilities lets him turn into a giant snake." Sakura explained.

"A snake?" Yuri blinked. "Didn't that woman say that the children of this village were taken by a snake?"

"Yes, perhaps he followed you two to this island as well." Fuu pointed out.

"Well, in that case, we have to look for him." Naruto nodded. "Let's wait until dark."

A few hours after a brief relaxing...

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Sakura asked. Everyone was present outside the inn and ready for business. But the Love Angel weren't present.

"Yeah, but what about those other girls?" Umi said as she folded her arms. "They're late."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" They heard Peach's voice shout. They saw some movement on the roofs before four familiar figures landed in front of them.

"Huh? Hey, we aren't going to a wedding you know!" Sakuya frowned. Yep, the Love Angels were in their first forms, which were wedding dresses.

"Incomprehensible." Otome spoke.

"This?" Lily blinked as she pointed at herself. "Sorry, it's our first forms."

"But don't worry, we can take care of it!" Daisy smiled.

"Bridal Change! Wedding Dress Transform!" the Love Angels shouted as they were engulfed in light. A short time later, they were in the slim and skimpier outfits that they saw before.

"Well, that will do." Fuu smiled.

"Hm?" Tetsuro arched an eyebrow as he noticed something green in Ririka's hand. "Ririka, what's that?"

"This?" Ririka inquired as she held up the item. It was a glowing green shard. "I found it while we were playing on the beach. It looked important so I took it."

"That makes sense." Hikaru said.

"Come on, there's not a moment to spare." Salvia nodded. They all nodded and went through the jungle.

The group went into the deep jungle, searching with the flashlights they brought with them. Interestingly, they had to solve some puzzles to move on.

As they continued their way through the jungle, they had to evade the traps that were made to put an end to their passage. They reached the end of the jungle when got to a grotto with some curtains covering something.

"This looks like the end of the jungle." Ririka stated as she looked around.

"Yeah, but what are those?" Hifumi asked as she aimed her light at the objects. She went over there and pulled it off with a swift motion and they found...

"It's the missing kids!" Peach gasped.

"Look! It's all of them!" Celonius 28 said as she and Yayoi pulled off more sheets from the cages.

"Wh-who are you?" one of the kids asked.

"Shh, it's alright. We are going to save." Fuu said soothingly. Suddenly, the lights came on, slightly blinding them.

"What's this? Trespassers?" a hissing voice said mockingly.

They all turned around and found a pail man with long black hair with a pail robe. Next to him was a man with ninja attire, gray hair and glasses.

"You! I thought it was you!" Naruto yelled.

"Who is he?" Umi frowned.

"That is Orochimaru, the criminal that Naruto and I were looking for." Sakura frowned. "The one next to him is Kabuto Yakushi, his spy."

"Hnn, no matter where I go, your meddling knows no end Uzumaki." Orochimaru huffed, though he was smirking.

"What do you want with these, kids?" Sakura demanded. "Isn't Sasuke enough for you?"

"Speaking of which, where is he?!" Naruto demanded.

"Oh, Sasuke is safe and sound back at our base." Kabuto chuckled. "So don't worry about him."

"Sasuke's Sharingan is marvelous, isn't it?" Orochimaru began. "So you already know why I have him in the first place. But the immortality technique can only last for three years before I am forced to choose another host. Why go through all the hassle of finding another host when these so much youth around us?"

"You petafile!" Sakuya snarled.

"Whatever you plan on doing with these children, we won't let you." Miyabi spoke with a cold tone.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Salvia shouted. "In the language of flowers salvia means a burning heart! You criminals who mislead innocent hearts, I will erase your filthy souls!"

"In the language of flowers the name of the pure lily is special. It means it will bloom and grant love!" Lily continued as she pointed at them.

"The Daisy is the emblem of the innocent heart. Its power can withstand even the most evil wind." Daisy added as she did a V sign.

Suddenly, wedding bells could be heard chiming from all corners though no one knew where it came from. That was when Peach spoke.

"Summer time is near and boys and girls alike are planning the greatest break of the year. On a lovely night like this, how dare you kidnap these innocent children! I am the Love Angel! I am Wedding Peach! AND I AM EXTREMLY ANGRY WITH YOU!" She pointed a accusing finger at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Wow, that was so uncool." Yayoi blinked.

"And I suppose you can do better?" Peach snapped.

"Watch us!" Sakuya smirked.

"Spring flowers bloom in the spring, and fall flowers blossom in autumn." Yayoi began.

"Despite the flowers, people still weep and cry for help." Akiwo continued.

"The moon to the east and the sun to the west." Sakuya added.

"As long as the world has evil..." Miyabi trailed off.

"One cannon survive on kindness alone." Hifumi concluded.

"Let me bloom, the flower of love." Otome announced.

"Life is short, thus make us your love maidens." Yayoi finished.

"Six we are, but they call us Koi Koi 7! Even without call, we have awakened!" all six girls finished with a team stance.

"Well, that was lame..." Peach muttered under her breath.

Orochimaru, on the other hand, applauded. "Bravo, bravo. You girls have moxie." he snickered. "Now... let's see if you live true to you're words!" he challenged as he brought out two swords from his fists. Kabuto also brought out kunis.

"Watch out! They're going to attack!" Sakura shouted. Orochimaru has hidden techniques and Kabuto can do strange things with his body! Stay alert!"  
**  
****OROCHIMARU AND KABUTO (Theme: Blackened Angel from Devil May Cry 4)  
**  
"Let's dance!" Kabuto yelled as he as he threw out the kunis at them. As the flew through the air, the kunis lit up in dark chakra. "Watch yourselves!" Naruto shouted as they avoided the attack. "And here's some more!" Orochimaru shouted as he lifted his hand and shot snakes at them. "Whaa!" Peach screamed as she ducked from one of the snakes. "They aren't human, are they?" Salvia shouted as she sliced the snakes with her Saint Pure Sword. "They're human, there just powerful ninjas!" Sakura shouted as she slapped another snake with her kuni. "Whatever they are, there going down either way!" Umi shouted as she went into a fencing stance before dashing up to stab Orochimaru with her rapier. But when she went for the kill, his waist separated from his body, making the rapier miss completely. "Wha... no way!" Umi gawked. "That's right, little girl! Water Typhoon!" Orochimaru shouted as he made a tornado of water slam into Umi and pushed her back. His body went back into place. "So, you wanna play with water?" Umi growled. "Water Dragon!" She called forth a dragon of water from the ground and slammed it into Orochimaru. "Not bad, but can you handle this?" Kabuto taunted as he shot out wires from his fingers and latched them onto her rapier. He tugged the wire, making her fly into the rocks with a crash. "Hey, don't count us out just yet!" Sakuya shouted as she fired a machine gun at Kabuto. He dodged it with ease by jumping to the air and threw kunis at her. Miyabi cut in and blocked the kunis with her living hair, slapping each one as the came. "What?" Kabuto gasped as he saw it. Just then, a blue laser hit him on the back and sent him to the ground. "Hey! Pay attention!" Ririka shouted as her ring dimmed in blue light. "Don't think were done yet!" Orochimaru shouted as he threw rocks at them. Miyabi used her hair to slice the rocks clean in half. "Have you every heard of shampoo?" Sakura said as she arched an eyebrow. "Yes. Why?" Miyabi asked. "Oh. Just checking." Sakura blinked. "Over hear, old man!" Hifumi shouted as she slammed her fist on the ground. This made rock pillers appear in front of her and rush at Orochimaru. He jumped into the air but was caught by Akiwo who threw him into a wall. The rouge ninja quickly fund himself and recovered as he landed on the wall, feet first. "This is going to be more difficult then I assumed." He frowned. "Wow! Lots of fighting everywhere! This is so cool!" Yayoi cheered as she, Tetsuro, Otome and Celonius 28 stood on the sidelines. "Why does this happen everywhere where we go?" Tetsuro moaned. 'Everyone, stay calm. The enemy is weakening.' Otome said in their thoughts. 'Roger!' They nodded. "Your end is near!" Orochimaru yelled as he shot out lethal swords from his mouth. "Oh God!" Hikaru swore as she deflected the attacks. "Angel Aid Bomb Beam!" "Emerald Typhoon!" Ririka and Fuu combined their attacks along with Sakura's kunis to knock Orochimaru off the wall. "Salvia Slash!" Salvia yelled as she slashed her glowing purple sword at him, sending him sparling back. "Lily Kick!" "Daisy Punch!" Lily and Daisy send kicks and punches of blue and yellow Love Waves, making him dizzy. "Bridal Kick!" Peach yelled as she came down on him with her foot glowing red. She slammed her foot in a powerful axe kick, knocking him back. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he did his signature hand signs. An army of Naruto clones appeared in puffs and ten of them jumped into the air and landed on Orochimaru. "Gotcha now!" the other clones shouted as the rushed over and dogpiled him. "Not over yet!" the last clone shouted as he took one of the clones by the feet and ran back. The clones cringed onto one another and made a human chain with Orochimaru at the other end. "Special Technique: Ultimate Ninja Handbook!" the clones shouted as they slammed Orochimaru to the ground with great force and vanishing in puffs of smoke.

"Sugoi." Tetsuro blinked.

"That was amazing." Fuu agreed.

"We won!" Yayoi cheered.

Naruto walked to where Orochimaru crashed. But when he looked down at the crater, he saw to his shock that nothing was there but a log. "A Substitution Jutsu! He's gone!"

"Kabuto ran off too! And the kids are gone!" Akiwo realized.

"Where did they go?" Peach asked.

Suddenly, a roar of jet engines where heard. The group when out to the shoreline and found Orochimaru and Kabuto standing on a black jet, which was hovering over the ocean.

"Amazing," Orochimaru admired. "For young girls that aren't even ninjas to be to be this powerful. Maybe I'll be using one of you as a host one of these days."

"Unfortunately, we have a schedule to keep." Kabuto said dramatically as they were both lowered into the jet.

"Wait up! We aren't done yet!" Naruto shouted as they chased after the jet as it prepared to depart. Their efforts were proven for naught as the jet blasted off in a huge blast.

"They went Star Trek on us." Umi frowned.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, the group turned to see Sonic, Shion, Tsukune, Sliver and MOMO. The Great Hurricane appeared shortly after Orochimaru escaped, staring at them. They stared wide eyed at him.

"Is that a….?" Fuu blinked.

"What? Ever see a hedgehog before?" Sonic chuckled.

"Wow! A talking blue hedgehog!" Yayoi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Excuse us, are you from other worlds?" Shion asked.

"Other worlds?" Tetsuro blinked, then it hit him. "I now know where we are! We must be in another world!"

"So what are you? A mutant hedgehog or something?" Daisy asked.

"What? No way! Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"

Just then, Knuckles came out of the Great Hurricane and stomped up to Ririka. "Hey, give me that piece of the Emerald kid!" he demanded.

"What?" Ririka blinked as she stepped back.

"That shard you're holding! It's a piece of the Master Emerald! Let me have it!"

"Knuckles, be nice." Tsukune frowned.

"I think we might have to explain something to you." Silver said. "Why don't you guys come with us and we'll talk about the situation."

"I guess we don't have a choice." Salvia nodded.

Suddenly, a green blur came out of the Great Hurricane, three seconds later, the green blur went back into the Great Hurricane.

Sometime later after the Great Hurricane took flight...

"Tsukune!" Kurumu exclaimed as she ran over and pulled Tsukune's face into her breasts. "I've missed you so much!"

"Kurumu, stop that, and it's only been a few minutes," scolded Moka.

"But I just missed my sweet little Tsukune," said Kurumu as she continued to hug Tsukune to death.

KLONG!

This time a kitchen sink dropped on top of the succubus' head and knocked her out. Tsukune was able to breathe but removed the sink from the girl's head and picked her up before placing her on a chair.

"Yukari, you could've hurt Kurumu."

"But Tsukune, that cow was about to suffocate you."

A panel in the ceiling was pulled away and Mizore popped out of the hole, upside down, "If Yukari hadn't done it, I would've done something."

"Tsukune..." Moka smiled as she glided up to him. He knew that look in her eyes.

"Go ahead." He sighed as he exposed his neck. Smiling, Moka hugged Tsukune before pressing her fangs into his neck.

"CHU!"

"So all of you are from different worlds too?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah, just like you. I'm betting that you all got sucked in a black portal?" Kagome asked. The half-angel nodded.

"Here's the thing, we can't return home until we defeat the one who made us come here in the first place." Lina explained. "In this case, it's Manfred von what's-his-name."

"So we have to travel the world to stop the crisis?" Fuu smiled. "After seeing Adabat, I would appear though our world is the same as this one. I always wanted to travel the world."

At that minute, Trista arrived caring some stone tablets. She set them down on the table for everyone to see.

"What's this?" Artemis asked.

"These are the stone tablets that contain information on the 8 Wonders of the World. This is why I asked Sonic to stop by Adabat," she said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"The tablets tell of 8 mystical treasures that were created by ancient societies. Each of the treasure had a special power and all eight could fuel an ancient weapon called the Harvester. We need to find the six other Wonders of the World before Manfred does."

"So we're tomb raiders now? Just great." Corina remarked.

"Now there just some more stops we need to make..." Sonic said.

TBC

Next Time: Nile Adventure


	6. Nile Adventure

Chapter 6: Nile Adventure

As Sonic lead the Great Hurricane to the next destination, the newcomers were at the rec room. Naruto was having fun hanging out with a group of cute girls as he played a few games. His favorite had been the motorbike racing game. Right now, he was playing another lap with Gin, both neck to neck on their bikes as the girls cheered on.

Well…almost all the girls. Raye was staring at Naruto with a neutral gaze. As a priestess, she was relatively weaker than Kagome and Filia but could outmatch them when it came to reading auras. She could feel a powerful demonic aura coming from him, but what set him off from the other demons housed with them, was that it felt like the demonic aura was being hidden inside of his human one. Something about him made her feel strange, but she knew it wasn't right to discriminate him because he had a demonic aura. Especially since some her allies and friends were demons themselves.

Speaking of which, what's Laharl and the others up too?

Shamar....

"Here ya go, kid. One fine glass of orange soda." The waitress said as she gave Laharl his orange soda. "Thanks." Laharl nodded as he drank his orange soda and stared at the ceiling. It's been two nights since he and his crew arrived back in Sonic's world.

'Huh. I wonder what the hedgehog is doing?' He thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a crash.

'So much for my orange soda…' Laharl sighed as he saw his friend and rival, Mao grabbing a waiter by the collar.

"I said I wanted meat!! Can't you idiots get it right?!" Mao yelled into the waiter's face.

"Mao! Please calm down!" Raspberyl, Mao's childhood friend (hint hint) girlfriend pleaded.

"Oh, good grief…" Overload Priere, another ally of Laharl sighed and sweatdropped.

To put it short, after arriving back in Sonic's world, they were hungry, so after exploring the town, they went to an inn but unfortunately, their currency didn't work here, so thanks to Etna, they were working for two days and managed to get some cash.

"Ok, take it easy, Mao!" Adell winced.

"Yeah, knock it off you dummy!" Etna scolded. Mao glared at Laharl.

"Hey Laharl! Where's the legendary guy who defeated Nazo the Ultimate Evil?! What's his name? Sonic the Porcupine?" Mao demanded.

"Sonic the Hedgehog…" Laharl face palmed.

"After hearing that Tails was missing, I was shocked! I hope he is alright." Flonne said worriedly.

"Ah don't worry, the fox is ok. He's a tough kid." Rozalin assured her.

Suddenly, they heard very loud snoring. "What on earth? Where is that snoring coming from?" A waiter asked.

"We'll go check it out." Laharl volunteered.

The Demon Overload and his motley crew went upstairs to find the source of the snoring. It was coming from Room 125. Carefully, Etna used the cardkey the innkeeper gave her and opened the door, they peeked through the door, Laharl and his crew except for Mao, Raspberyl and Priere recognized a familiar face. It was NiGHTS! And apparently she was sleeping with a snot bubble forming on her face.

"Wow, for a Dream Jester, she really likes to sleep a lot." Rozalin blinked.

"You know this weirdo?" Mao asked.

"That's NiGHTS. She's an ally we met while dealing with an evil genie named Erazor Djinn." Adell explained. "She's a Nightmarean, a demon that can create nightmares. She's a rebel though."

Suddenly, the bubble on NiGHTS' face popped and she woke up with a start. She noticed Laharl and co. before yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, hey. You back here again?" NiGHTS said, still sleepy.

"Yep." Flonne nodded.

"Well, welcome back." NiGHTS smiled as she hopped of the bed and hovered inches from the floor. "And who are you three? I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Priere. And that's Mao and Raspberyl."

"Hello there. I'm called NiGHTS." she smiled as she bowed.

"So anyway, what's this about an evil genie, Laharl?" Mao asked. "You never mentioned anything about that."

"Sometime after Nazo was defeated, Sonic found himself in a dimension of Arabian Legends." Etna said. "He had to defeated an evil genie that threatened to weasel his way to out worlds. After the first time, Erazor managed to break into this world and tried to get to all our worlds again. But the only way he could do that is if he killed us. So, we raced against him, finding the artifacts that we need, and then we found out that genies were space aliens from the planet Babylon."

"What?" Raspberyl's eyes widen. "But genies can't be aliens! That isn't possible!"

"That's what we said." Rozalin continued. "But it was true. So, in the conclusion, we chased Erazor to a spaceship called Babylon Garden and fought him to the finish. A killer black hole was made but he managed to get his senses back to save us by giving his life."

"Whoa, this needs research." Mao blinked.

Suddenly, the heard a ruckus down stairs, the group went down and found a gang of thugs tearing up the place. One thug had a waiter by the collar.

"I won't ask again! Where is it?!" the thug demanded.

"I'm telling you, I don't know!"

"Leave em. We know where to look anyway." another thug told him. Growling, the thug dropped the waiter and the left without another word.

"What the hell is that all about?" Laharl asked as they came down.

The manager came out of his office. "They were after the map to Anubis' Bracelet. The tomb isn't far from here, so I have a bad feeling that the thugs may find it." He gave Laharl a map. "This is what they were looking for. You need to go through the Valley of the Kings to get to the tomb quickly."

"Alright, thanks." Adell nodded.

Priere gulped as she scratched the back of her head. "Going into an Egyptian tomb... Fun. Sounds like... a whole lotta fun."

The group snuck out of the inn through a back door and went into the Valley of the Kings. Thanks to the map, they didn't have to go very far. It was a short time that they took when they reached the tomb.

"This must be it." Laharl said as he looked up from the map.

"Then what are we doing staying around here for?" NiGHTS asked.

Everyone walked closer to the tomb, everyone but Priere who lingered back. "What are you doing?" Flonne asked.

"Ummm..." Priere gulped as she gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, why don't you guys go on in? You don't need me for this one, do ya? Hahaha..."

"What is it?" Laharl asked impatiently.

"That tomb's full of mummies... and I, uh, think I'm allergic to dead guy brains."

"The Ancient Egyptians removed the brains from the mummies and threw them away," Raspberyl pointed out.

"You, a Demon Overlord, are afraid of mummies?" Flonne asked.

There was an awkward silence. "...I'm still not going in," Priere retorted.

"Oh, come on." Mao frowned as he grabbed Priere's arm and started dragging her towards the entrance.

"Agh! No, I'm serious! I really, really hate ghosts and mummies and zombies and any creepy, crawly undead things!"

"You'll have to get used to it." Rozalin said as they followed.

The party walked through the tomb before the came across a dead end. "Huh? This can't be right." Etna blinked.

"Maybe we went to the wrong tomb." Laharl frowned. "Damn!"

"Oh, well," Priere said as she chuckled oddly. "I guess that means we can turn around and leave, huh?"

"Wait a minute..." Rozalin said as she looked at the wall closely. "There's something printed here..."

"What do you mean?" Adell asked.

"Look," she said she rubbed some sand off of the wall. Several strange pictures appeared on the stone surface.

"Those are hieroglyphs!" Flonne gasped.

"My Egyptian is a bit rusty, but I think I can give it a shot." NiGHTS said as she went up. "...'Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend and help you carry on.'"

"The hell?!" Mao growled. "Those are song lyrics!"

"Yes, that doesn't make any sense!" Rozlain muttered as she put her back to the wall and folded her arms. Suddenly, the wall behind her rumbled backwards until a doorway appeared.

"...Huh?" Etna wondered.

"Of course!" Raspberyl pointed to where Rozalin was leaning on. It was a hieroglyph depicting Anubis, the Egyptian lord of the dead. "That must have been what the hieroglyphs ment!"

"Look's like we can go further," Laharl grinned.

"Great..." Priere grumbled as the continued.

Just as the party started in towards the entrance, an armed thug leaped around the corner. "Hey, what are you kids doing here?" he snarled, training his arm gun on the group.

"GYAAAAHHHH!" Priere screamed, instinctively whirling around and roundhouse kicked the thug though a wall. Judging from the force, he wouldn't be getting up for a while.

"I think we should worry more about the live dangers," Adell said as he looked at the hole in the wall. "They must know Anubis' Bracelet is here too."

"I hope we took him out before he called for reinforcements," Raspberyl said. "No one's noticed us yet. Let's keep it that way!"

The party moved into a long maze of hieroglyph-decorated hallways. "Why'd they have to build this place like a labyrinth?" Etna grumbled as they moved. "It makes getting around practically impossible."

"That's the point," Rozlain answered. "The Egyptians didn't want anyone getting in and swiping the treasure."

"Well, it doesn't exactly work, does it?" Laharl answered. "The bandits got in, didn't they?"

"Speaking of them..." NiGHTS narrowed her eyes, suddenly stopping and motioning for silence. The sound of approaching footsteps echoed from around the next corner.

"What do we do now?" Flonne whispered.

"We should sneak up on the guard and pump him for info," Mao said.

"Num skull. They're headed right for us!" Laharl hissed.

Rozlain noticed some sarcophagus' embedded on the wall. "I have an idea, but it won't be pretty..."

Moments later, the two thugs came around the corner and looked around. "I could've sworn I heard some voices here," the first thug said.

"One of them 8 Wonders just had to be from Egypt," the second one huffed. "At least we're getting paid for this."

As soon as the guards turned away, the wall coffins flew open in a blast and the party leaped out. Laharl clubbed the second guard out cold and slammed the first one into the wall.

"What do you know? It worked!" Rozlain smiled.

"A little disturbing, but effective," Etna grumbled as she made a face and shut the sarcophagus. "Where's Priere?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Priere screamed as she catapulted out of the last sarcophagus and charged frantically around the hallway with a rotting mummy clinging to her back. "GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!"

"Look's like you went to far back, didn't you?" Adell said, running up and pulling the piggybacking carcass off of her. She fell flat on her butt as she wheezed on the floor.

"Alright," Laharl said as he held a strong grip on the thug. "Where's Anubis' Bracelet?"

"Down in the lower levels!" he choked. "It's something you'll never miss! Heh... but you'll never make it out with it! Even if you do, my pals are still around here!"

"Thanks," Laharl said before bopping him unconscious with the end of his sword. "We'd better go."

Priere was still sitting on the ground with wide eyes and rapid breathing. "That mummy really gave you a scare, huh?" Rozlain asked as she walked up.

"Uh-huh... But I think I'm better now."

"Here, let me give you a hand."

"Thanks," Priere nodded as she reached up and grabbed a withered-feeling hand. With one tug, the hand crumbled into dust, and she screamed in horror again.

Rozalin's fangs glinted in a slick smile as she kicked the corpse aside. "Hand, get it? Sorry, couldn't resist," she chuckled devilishly as she walked after the others.

"Ooh, you are SO gonna get it when we get out of here..." she fumed as she got up and followed.

The party raced down the hall until they came to a long, wide, empty room. "Hmm... What could be here?" NiGHTS wondered.

"An empty chamber?" Raspberyl blinked.

"Hey," Laharl said as he looked at the left wall and saw a scroll of paper wedged in a hole. He gently pulled the papyrus out and looked it over. "This looks like another map."

"What for?" Mao asked.

"It' must be for this room." Laharl said as he walked forward. "Why for just this room, I wonder?"

"Why only for this room?" Rozlain asked Adell.

"It must be there to look for-"

Suddenly, a row of sharp spears thrust out of the floor right behind Laharl and plunged into the ceiling.

"...Booby traps."

"Laharl!" Flonne cried.

"Let's see..." Laharl began as he continued walking. He turned the map sideways and veered left just as a giant ball of fire seared the ground on his right. "Or is it this way?" he said as he rotated the map and took a step forward just as the floor and ceiling blocks smashed together. "That's not it..." he frowned as he flipped the papyrus over and missed falling into an opening pit of cobras. The only thing that got him was a pole; he tripped on it and fell on his face. "Damn it!" he groaned as he got up. "I don't know why those idiots have a map here." He looked up and found everyone with eyes and mouths wide.

"What?"

The party continued through the maze and finally found themselves at a door. After imputing the password from the map, the door opened and the found a black and gold bracelet on a pedestal.

"This must be it." Etna said as the walked closer.

"We got what we came for," Mao said as he grabbed the bracelet from the pedestal, "So let's go!"

Suddenly, the tomb began to rumble. Then something seemed to sank through the ceiling above them. It fell to the ground with a crash and was reveled to be a golem with floating hands and feet that didn't connect to its body. It had the head of a sphinx.

"This must be a guardian," Adell frowned.

"Look's like he doesn't want us to leave," NiGHTS added.

"Finally, a little combat to get my mind off the mummies," Priere grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

**PHARAOH GOLEM (Theme: Masters of the Desert from Sonic Adventure 2)**

The Pharaoh Golem fired laser beams at the party. "Demon Barrage!" Mao yelled as he ran full speed at the Pharaoh Golem and punched it 8 times. The Pharaoh Golem swiped him away. "Dream Rocket!" NIGHTS transformed into a rocket and rammed into it, causing more damage. Priere jumped up and gave the Pharaoh Golem a good kick in the head. The guardian tried to get the party with punches and kicks, but they dodged most of them. Then it summoned a line of sarcophaguses and made them dash at them, but they mnaged to crush them to dust. "Rose Petals!" Rozlain fired her guns at the Golem, causing more damage. "Love Barrage!" Raspberyl transformed into a huge hammer and Mao grabbed it and whacked the Golem really hard, Etna threw her spear at the Pharaoh Golem , causing more damage. The Pharaoh Golem brought out two patches of earth from the ground and threw them. Priere managed to kick them away. The Laharl and Adell got out their swords and got ready. "X Strike!" They both yelled as they turn into blurs and slashed the Pharaoh Golem 5 times. "Heaven's Arrow!" Flonne yelled as she fired a arrow of light at the Golem's head, it started to crack so are its body parts, then it broke.

"Heh, that wasn't so hard," Mao smirked as the walked out of the arena.

"Huh, never thought that you kids could get past the golem," a voice sneered. All of the thugs came out of the corners and surrouned them.

"Alright, who do you work for?" NiGHTS demanded.

"None of your beeswax!" the lead thug snapped. "Now hand over that bracelet!"

"Come and get it!" Mao shouted as he slipped it on. Suddenly, it flashed in gold light and mummies came crawling out from the floor and walls.

"Oh carp!" Priere swore.

"This must be the bracelet's power..." Mao spoke as he observed it. Then he looked at the thugs with a grin. "Give them a spanking!" he ordered. The mummies charged.... and did just that.

"Hey! This is so wrong!" the first thug yelled.

"Damn you brats!" the another one shouted.

"Ha ha! I can get used to this!" Mao laughed.

Suddenly, the tomb began to shake. "Ah! The tomb is giving way!" Flonne gasped.

"Forget the bracelet! Let's get out of here!" the lead thug yelled as he ripped away from the mummy. The other thugs followed suit.

Laharl and the other went down another path and found some hovercrafts at a river. "This must be how the thugs got in!" Raspberyl observed.

"Whatever, let's get on it!" Laharl shouted.

The party jumped into the boat and speed through the river, evading the falling rocks that crashed into the water, making it harder. Going through some strange sections, they continued their way through until they saw daylight.

(With Sonic and the crew)

It was dawn. Sonic, Zoey and the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro got out of the Great Hurricane after it landed near a pyramid. Suddenly, they saw a blast of dust followed by Laharl and crew on a hovercraft jet out of the pyramid's entrance through the Nile River.

"Whoa! What happened?" Zoey asked.

"We just got away from a tomb hazard," Etna explained.

"And look at what we found," Mao said as he took of the bracelet and held it up.

"That's Anubis' Bracelet!" Sonic gasped. "Trista said that it give's the user the power to control the dead!"

"We should get out of here, Rozalin said as she stepped out of the hovercraft. "We'll explain everything..."

TBC

Next Time: Thunder Park


	7. Thunder Park

"Because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."  
-Dr. Seuss

Chapter 7: Thunder Park

Mao stared coldly at Tetsuro in the Rec room in the Great Hurricane. Tetsuro gulped and sweated nervously. It's been 3 hours since Laharl introduced Mao to the team and for some reason, Mao is staring coldly at Tetsuro.

"…Wimp…" Mao growled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tetsuro blinked.

"I can tell you're a weakling. You got to train to defend yourself! But you're just a wimp!" Mao shouted.

"Hey! Leave Tetsuro alone you jerk!" Hifumi yelled as she ran up to Mao.

"Uh oh…" Tetsuro sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about…"

TWIST! CRACK!

"AHHH!"

Apparently, Hifumi twisted Mao's arm.

"Now leave Tetsuro alone!" Hifumi ordered.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Mao whimpered as he rubbed his arm.

Laharl shook his head and drank his orange soda. That guy just dosen't know when to shut up.

So, how are Negi, Himeno and the other Sakura are doing? Let's have a look.

**Niagara, Thunder Park: 8:00 A.M.**

The last part of the Mercenary team were having a blast in Thunder Park. The young Negima girls and Sakura and Meiling were at the Ferris Wheel. While Himeno and Mawata were at the shooting gallery.

"So, when is your friend, legendary hero Sonic the Hedgehog going to be here?" Nekane Springfield, Negi's cousin asked cheerfully. For some reason, she almost looks like Ayaka.

"Sonic needs to gather our allies and friends before he can get here." Negi explained.

"Well he better hurry up! We're not going to waste time in here!" Ayna pouted, another friend of Negi.

"So this Sonic guy, is he strong?" Madison, a friend of the other Sakura asked.

"Yeah! He took down Nazo the Ultimate Evil and an alien genie!" Fuka beamed.

Asuna then noticed two girls, the first girl had dark purple hair and wore dark red pilot clothes and had a white bow, and the other girl had yellow long hair and purple girly clothes and a green bow.

"This park is fun! But now it's time to go back to work to look for a present for our Daddy!" The yellow haired girl said cheerfully, but it sounded like an evil tone.

"Yep! Daddy will be so proud of us." The purple haired girl grinned, then they walked off.

"Asuna? Something wrong?" Hayate asked.

Asuna shook her head. "Yeah. There's something about those girls that have a sent of danger on them.

He looked up to see the mysterious girls walking away. "Yes... there is something odd about them... or maybe they're doing things that little girls shouldn't be doing."

2 hours later, the Mercenaries rounded up. "That was fun!" Makie beamed.

"I wish we have time for more. But saving the world and universe comes first." Satomi stated.

Then suddenly, robots that they recognized appeared in flashes of blue light, the people ran off in panic, except for the brave Mercenaries.

"Eggman!" Asuna and Negi yelled.

"Who?" Nekane asked.

"He's Sonic's archenemy. He wants to take over the world using the seven powerful Chaos Emeralds, he's fat, but he's really smart!" Setsuna growled.

"Speaking of which… Sensors indicated there is a Chaos Emerald somewhere in the park." Chachamaru stated.

"We'll get the crowd out of the park. You deal with the robots!" Madison yelled as she, Nekane, Ayna and Himeno's family escorted the crowd out of the park.

"Been awhile since we've been here. Let's go!" Himeno yelled as she transformed into the Aqua Pretear.

So the group began their trek through Thunder Park, they were at the shooting gallery, Mana being the gun expert used the riffle to blast away 3 Egg Gunners. Sakura and Li were on the roller coasters dueling with Egg Fighters, eventually, they managed to defeat them.

Himeno had to deal with Egg Launchers, but she used her water Pretear powers to short circuit them.

Then we find Makie and Meiling fighting two Egg Gunners in the Ferris wheel, it was hard, but they managed to beat them.

Unknown to the group that the two girls that Asuna saw were watching their every move with a Egg Camera.

"I know them! They're the ones who keep pushing Daddy around!" The dark purpled girl frowned.

"I know them too! They're the ones who keep beating daddy up!" The yellow haired girl fumed.

"And they're the ones who hang with that meanie, Sonic!" The two girls yelled as they jumped down.

1 hour later, the group regrouped and begin to advance towards the central park.

When they got there, they began looking for the Chaos Emerald. "It's got to be around here somewhere." Goh looked around.

Madison and Nekane noticed a sparkle near the statue, they got a closer look, it was the blue Chaos Emerald.

"Is that the Chaos Emerald?" Madison asked as she picked it up and showed it to everybody.

"Yatta! That's one of the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Chisame smiled oddly.

"And we'll be taking that!" The group looked up to see two figures with their backs turned on top of a building.

**(Bowser Jr's theme from Super Mario Galaxy plays)**

"In the name of machines, a empire is about to rise…" It was the purple haired girl who spoke.

"One man will soon be king of the world…" The yellow haired girl spoke seconded.

"His genius should have been praised in the first place!" The purple haired girl turned around and shouted.

"His name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik!" The yellow haired girl turned and shouted.

"Nita!" The Purple haired girl yelled.

"Saia!" The yellow haired girl yelled.

"We are the daughters of Dr. Eggman!" The two girls now known as Nita and Saia yelled as they struck a pose. "And we will clobber you!"

"What the hell? Eggman has two daughters!" Himeno gawked.

"Who knew the fat tub of lard had two offspring." Evangeline frowned.

"S-Stop making fun of daddy!" Saia fumed.

"Calm down, Saia, we have a job to do. And that job is getting one of the Chaos Emeralds!" Nita reminded her.

"If you're really Eggman's daughters, then you must know where Tails is!" Makie yelled.

"Oh, you mean Sonic's puppy dog friend? He's at daddy's house making something big! Now hand over that Chaos Emeralds!" Saia demanded.

"No way! The Chaos Emeralds don't belong to you!" Madison growled.

"Fine then. If you won't hand it over…. We just have to take it from you!" Nita got out a game controller and a huge machine stomped in front of the group. It was a huge pink, red eyed, robotic rabbit with missile launchers and bomb blasters.

"That is one bad bunny!" Meiling gasped.

"Hahahahaha!" Saia laughed.

"Get em Egg Bunny!" Nita cheered as she pushed the joystick.

**EGG BUNNY (Theme: Eggman Battle from Sonic Unleashed)**

The Egg Bunny charged at them, firing missiles. Chachamaru made a barrier to reflect them. "Eat this!" Ku and Chao yelled as they gave the Egg Bunny a double kick. "Thunder!" Sakura yelled as she summoned her best Clow Card and it fired lighting at the Egg Bunny, damaging it moderately. "Yaaahhh! Those guys are persistent, Nita!" Saia panicked. "Time to kick it up a notch!" Nita rapidly pressed the fire button, the Egg Bunny fired missile after missile. "Take this!" Hayate summoned wind Leafe and blew it at the Egg Bunny, causing major damage. "Bombs away!" Nita shouted as the Egg Bunny fired bombs at them. "Water Torpedo!" Himeno rushed at the Egg Bunny covered in water and slam against it, giving it major hurt! "Cutting Edge!" Setsuna yelled as she slashed the Egg Bunny four times. The Egg Bunny fired missiles and bombs at the Mercenaries in a last ditch effort. "Sayonara sucker! End of the World!" Evangeline launched her strongest attack at the Egg Bunny, it froze after getting hit by it, then it exploded.

"Waaah! You big meanies!" Saia cried while Nita stomped her feet.

"You got lucky! We'll get you next time!" Nita pressed a button on her gantlet and a hovercraft that looks like it was made of old toys appeared, it was their own hovercraft, the Egg-o-Matic, they hoped on and fly away.

"They almost look too cute to be Eggman's daughters," Misora frowned.

The Great Hurricane arrived when Nita and Saia escaped. Sonic, Marine, Zoey and Trista walked up to the last members of the Mercenaries.

"Hey guys! Sorry we were late." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic! You won't believe this! Eggman has two daughters named Nita and Saia!" Negi told him.

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Really? Maybe Eggman has a wife or something Or maybe he cloned them. We'll figure it out later."

Marine looked at the destroyed robot parts lying around. "Totally bonzer! Now I can make some more planes!" Marine cheered.

"That's good. We need the extra planes we can get." Zoey nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." Sonic smiled.

"Let us continue, we now have four enemies to deal with. The Red Baron, Eggman, Naraku and Orochimaru." Trista explained.

The Resistance turned Mercenaries are reunited once again!

TBC

Next time: Reggae Beach Party


	8. Reggae Beach Party

A/N: Here ye, here ye! The long awaited Chapter 8 is finally here!

Chapter 8: Reggae Beach Party

**"Ulala's Swingin' Report Show!"**

A number of the Mercenaries were gathered around the TV in one of the rooms of the Great Hurricane as the ship went for the next destination, a few eating some snacks, as they watched Space Channel 5 for an update on what was going on. As the groovy jingle ended, the screen switched to the pink haired reporter as she did some dance poses before starting.

"Groove Morning space-cats!" Ulala smiled at the camera as she walked through what appeared to be Spagonia. "We're coming to you live from Spagonia, one of the first area's on Earth that was suddenly attacked by what witnesses say to be a vengeful sprite of a legendary pilot. While his intentions are still unknown for the time being, many people say that he is attempting to take something that Germany lost years ago. However, Germany states that they will not agree to any of the proposals that the sprite offers them. Their once epic hero, now a powerful adversary..."

"Sonic sure has some interesting old friends," Zoey commented as they continued to watch the news.

"She certainly is quite the dancer," Nekane smiled, "She must really enjoy her career."

"She reminds me of Austin Powers..." Akiwo said before she suddenly shouted out, "YEAH BABY! YEAH!"

"Yes, I wonder what other members of his peanut crew are out there," Michelle nodded as she stretched slightly with a relaxing sigh (making her look incredibly sexy to Amara).

"Yeah, I always wondered what other people he knows," Misora added. She looked to her left and her eyes widened in confusion as she saw a connected plug sticking out of Otome's skirt as she sat down, silently drinking some juice. Well, she has seen robots before, Chachamaru was a prime example, but not one who would have a plug sticking out of their butt.

"I like her, she makes the news fun," Rini smiled.

"I've been wondering... me and my friends want to know what's so important about the Chaos Emeralds?" Yayoi asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful gems created by the gods." Knuckles explained. "They can be used to power some machines, but when all seven come together, they can either grant miracles... or destruction."

"Whoa, so we have to really find them all before our enemies do, huh?" Ririka gasped.

"Yes, it'll be trouble for us all if we don't get them first." Ayaka nodded.

"Don't worry about it," Makie smiled, "We can find the Emeralds quickly while those guys have to use their guts. It ain't that big of a deal."

"Oh hell no!" Ayaka shrieked at her, "You did not just say that! What do you mean 'it ain't that big of a deal?' We aren't gonna get anywhere if you insist on this negative attitude."

"Negative attitude?" Makie asked as her eyebrows rose. "I'm negative??"

"If you continue to have this pessimistic way of life, you won't be able to enjoy the good things!"

"I'm pessim-whadumacallit??"

"You're pessimistic! A negative pessimistic person!" Akaka declared as she pointed. "You have completely failed at being Makie!" Lighting struk behind her as she let it sink in.

Makie gawked in shock and depression as she suddenly turned as white as snow and a blue word, CRUSHED, appeared over her head.

"That wasn't very nice," Yuri chided. She didn't need to say that.

"I just do what I do," Akaka sighed as she sat back down.

"OH!" Kagome suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"I just realized something... the Chaos Emeralds are far more powerful than the Shikon Jewel! If Naraku finds out..."

"He'll be unstoppable..." Inuyasha growled.

"Same with Orochimaru," Sakura H. added. When the older Sakura met the younger Sakura, they were both surprised to find that they had the same first name. To avoid identity crisis, the younger Sakura was called Sakura A. (for Avalon) and the older one was called Sakura H. (for Haruno).

"Do you think that Nii-san will be able to stop them?" Hotaru asked.

"He will. He's been in tougher scraps than this," Trista reassured. She got out her Garnet Orb and made it flash a little as she took a small peak. "We've almost reached our destination. We should get ready."

They all got up and left the room. Kagome was the last to leave as she turned off the television. Only Makie was left; she was still depressed.

"I... I fail at being Makie...!" Makie whined. She leave soon too, but for now....

Kingston, Jamaica...

The Great Hurricane landed near the docks.

"Ok. Remember what we're here for and spend as much time-" Before Laharl could finished, the girls rushed out, trampling him. "Sight seeing…" Laharl groaned as he has the swirly eyes.

Sonic looked around, Moka and Zoey were drinking milkshakes, Sakura A. and Sakura H. were buying some clothes, Asuna and Ayaka were auguring as usual, Kagome was at the souvenir shop debating which gift she should give Inuyasha and Kumuru was auguring with Sakuya. Then he noticed Misa putting on a wig of dreadlocks and saying in a fake Jamaican accent "Look at me, I'm Beenie Mon!" Then he noticed Raspberyl trying jerk chicken, she ate it and her mouth got so hot that she breathed out fire and she went back to the Great Hurricane for water and the Sailor Scouts and 5 members of the Koi Koi 7 buying souvenirs.

Sonic noticed a soccer ball near his feet. He looked up to see a boy he recognized.

"Sorry mister." The boy apologized, he has blond hair and blue eyes, he walked up to Sonic and picked up the soccer ball.

"Billy Hatcher! Man! It's been a long time!" Sonic smiled. The boy now known as Billy Hatcher blinked then gasped.

"Sonic! I almost didn't recognized you in that pilot get up. It's cool by the way." Billy grinned.

"Billy! What's taking so long with the soccer ball?" A young girl's voice yelled, Billy's friends, Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher and Bantam Scrambled walk up to Sonic and Billy.

"Whooooa! S-Sooonic!" Bantam gawked as he saw him.

"Wow! You came back!" Chick smiled.

"What brings you to Jamaica?" Rolly asked.

"Aw, you know. Same old, same old," Sonic shrugged.

"It's about that Baron guy, isn't it?" Billy asked. Sonic nodded. Then he noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Tails?"

"Eggman's got him," Sonic frowned, "Something about a new weapon, I don't know. But we have to find out what he's up to."

"I hope he's alright," Rolly said.

"No worries, I have faith in my bro," Sonic smiled.

Suddenly, something landed in front of them. They all looked down curiously.

"What is that?" Billy blinked. Sonic's eyes widened as he saw it. It was a grenade bomb!"

"Get down!" Sonic shouted as he pushed them out of the way in a blink of an eye. The grenade blew up moments later, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and see what was going on. More grenade bombs appeared and blew up as planes flew into the beach.

"So much for a beach party!" Umi frowned as she took out her rapier.

"What's going on!?" Billy yelled over the planes as they hid under a beach house.

"It must be Richthofen again!" Sonic shouted, "He must be taking more hostages! You guys stay here and hide!" He ran of to the battleground.

"You guys, we have to help him!" Billy told his friends.

"But what can we do?" Rolly asked, "We're just normal kids now!"

"If only we still had our power chicken suits..." Chick sighed.

Billy frowned sadly. He knew they were right. Before leaving Morning Land, they handed their suits over to the Chicken Elders. Without them, they were powerless.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfed them and they found themselves in a place that they knew.

"Is this Morning Land?" Bantam wondered as he looked around.

The four friends looked around foggy, grassy area bathed in sunlight until they found six large shadows looking over them.

"You... the Chicken Elders!" Billy gasped.

"We have been watching the events of your world, young ones," the first Elder said. "This ghost is willing to take control of every world he come across, and he may even take over Morning Land if something is not done."

"This adventure will be twice as dangerous as your last," the fourth Elder continued. "Help your friends, and discover the secrets of your world." The Elders hit them with rays of light and sent them back to their world.

As Sonic and his friends continued to fight of the robots, a huge egg rolled by and destroyed the robots that got caught in its quake. They turned to see where the egg came from and found none other than Billy in his friends in their chicken suits.

"Hi!" Billy waved.

"Hey, kid!" Sakuya pointed.

"Huh? Eek!" Rolly screamed as she saw the Prowlers about to jump them. Then they were about to attack, missiles appeared from no where and destroyed them.

"You guys can't seem to get out of trouble, can you?" a dark and cool voice asked. They found Shadow, Rouge and Omega standing by the exit of the beach. Shadow and Rouge were in their GUN uniforms by the way.

"Hey, right on time!" Sonic smiled.

"Let's go, we'll explain on the way," Rouge said as she, Shadow and Omega left the beach. Everyone else followed.

The team raced into Kingston town as the fought of the robots that they came across. They saw solders fighting off the robots as well. "Alright, we'll make this brief," Shadow began, "Since the beginning of the the incident, the GUN as been making trips around the world to combine with other military teams to fight of the threat. We've just arrived at Jamaica."

"The robots that you were all fighting are dubbed 'Phantaroids,'" Rouge continued, "Most of them are illegal weapons that that were banned some years ago."

"So those Phantaroids are illegal weapons?" Bridget asked, "Then how did Manfred von Richthofen get his hands on them?"

"All such traces of the original weapons have been destroyed," Omega responded, "Manfred uncovered the blueprints to the weapons and used them to build his robotic army."

"And here's the other thing," Shadow added, "Most of the terrorism groups from all over the globe have teamed up with Manfred. He promised them riches if they did what he asked."

"That explains the bandits we saw in Egypt!" Prier exclaimed.

"Hey, look out!" Gin shouted as three Zap Shockers and five Strikeans appeared in front of them.

"Leave this to me! Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he released a yellow flash. Four of the Strikeans were destroyed.

"Winds of Abdonishment!" Fuu shouted as she summoned a gust of wind to keep the other Phantaroids trapped.

"Thanks Fuu! Sapphire Whirlwind!" Umi shouted as she summoned a fast moving tornado of water to destroy the rest.

"Look out, more of them are coming!" Yuna yelled as Strafes, Sideliners and Slash Solders appearing or jumping down from the roofs.

"Hurricane Tornado!" Sonic shouted as he used his vertical whirlwind attack to blow some away.

"Saint Tornado Dreaming!" Daisy added to the assault by launching at shimmering tornado to destroy the rest.

Around the corner in front of them, one of the bandits that Shadow was talking about turned his radio on and asked: "Permission to use the weapon sir!"

"Permission granted!" said a voice on the other line. The bandit turned over the jar next to him and lots and lots of bugs came crawling out, right for the Mercenaries.

"Oh no, what is that!?" Ako gasped as she saw the bugs coming.

"I hate bugs!" Kumuru shrieked.

"Quick, back away!" Shadow shouted as he, Omega and Rouge pulled out their guns. "These creatures scatter if they are hit with an attack! The best weapon to use is a hand gun, shot gun or machine gun!"

"That's our que!" Jr said as he pulled out his guns. Sakuya, Mana, KOS-MOS, T-elos, Rozalin and, reluctantly, Peach followed suit and began shooting at the bugs as they approached.

"Get away from me, you creepy crawlers!" Yukari screamed as she fired magic shots from her wand at the bugs that went for her.

"Behind us!" Filia pointed as more bugs came.

"The insects are also sensitive to heat," Omega said.

"Works just fine! Flame Arrow!" Hikaru yelled as she fired a stronger version of the Flame Sniper to burn the bugs into a crisp. With all the bugs crushed, they were able to press on.

"Just what was that?!" Asuna gasped.

"Those things were a stolen GUN weapon unit made for biological warfare. Mutated termites known as Terror Bites," Shadow said, "A single bite is equivalent to an electric sting. One Terror Bite alone is as weak as a skeeter fly. But if you get caught by a swarm of Terror Bites, then you're in trouble."

"You got that out of a video game, didn't you?" Renee asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Well, the Commander was always fond of simulations," Shadow smiled. "There are three types of Terror Bites. Mark I is the swarm you just saw. Mark II are mutant mantises. They are the only ones that scatter from swarms but they are more durable and fire resistant. Mark III are mutant wasps that can fly at high speeds. They are the most difficult to track."

Yayoi got a good look at Shadow. "Hey Tetsuro…"

"Yeah?" Tetsuro asked.

"That Shadow guy looks almost like Sonic."

Tetsuro got a good look at him again. "Yeah, you're right. He does look exactly like Sonic. I wonder why?" Tetsuro asked. Naruto and Sakura H. got a good look at Shadow too.

"Hey Sakura H. He looks like Sonic." Naruto gasped in awe.

"I know. Could they be twins?" Sakura H. blinked.

"What the hell are those kids doing?! What a minute... those are freedom fighters! Send the M82-Nitro over here, stat!" The head bandit yelled.

"Copy that!" The voice acknowledged. Suddenly, a helicopter with no tail but wings armed with missiles, lasers and ice weapons appeared out of the cliff they reached and near the Mercenaries.

"Oh, this just gets better and better…" Naruto grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

**M82-NITRO (Theme: Boss Attack 1 from Time Crisis 4)**

The M82-Nitro began the battle firing ice missiles at the heroes, they dodged it, the missiles hit and froze the ground. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars launched her attack at the M82-Nitro, damaging it a little. Miyabi used her long purple hair to slash the missiles it fired and slashed it three times. Sakura A. and Li dodged the lasers it fires and team up to give it a double whammy. "Chaos Brust!" "Hurricane Tornado!" "Egg Bomb!" Sonic, Shadow and Billy each used their attacks with wind, Chaos Energies and an egg to give the M82-Nitro massive hurt. The M82-Nitro fired missiles and lasers at the Mercenaries, but they dodged some of them. Setsuna and Hikaru leaped up in the air and slashed it three times. "Sol Flame!" "Chaos Nitro Slam!" Silver and Blaze combined their attacks to damaged the M82-Nitro. The M82-Nitro fired lasers of ice at them, making a freezing streak. "Take this! Gravity Hold!" Zoey used her Ark of Cosmos to fire a blast of focused gravity at the M82-Nitro. It was smoking, knowing it is about to be defeated. "Now let's finish this! Blue Tornado!" Sonic summoned a blue twister to spin the M82-Nitro around. "Eat this!" Sakuya yelled as she fired a bazooka at the M82-Nitro. It spun out of control and crashed somewhere around the shorelines in a haze of flames.

Meanwhile, at the ocean, a couple on a water bike witnessed the crash. "What that?" the woman asked in a Jamaican accent. "Me tink it's some kind of explosion."

"Aw man!" the man frowned, "I just bought a condo up there!"

"Woohoo! We did it!" Billy cheered.

"That should keep the Red Baron's forces at bay for now. We have official GUN business to attend to, we'll meet up with you later." Shadow said as he, Rouge and Omega left.

"Looks like we got a long way to go to save the world from Manfred." Sonic said seriously. Sonic turned to Billy and his group with a grin.

"Wanna come with us? It will be dangerous, but it's nothing you can't handle." Sonic offered.

"Yeah! Let's go teach that Red Baron a lesson!" Billy raised his fist in the air with a grin, so did his friends.

Billy Hatcher and friends have join the party! Manfred better watch out cause he won't have the world begging for mercy for long!

TBC

Next time: Dream Dreams Again


	9. Dream Dreams Again

Chapter 9: Dream Dreams Again

"Wow! They really did get that idea from a video game!" Billy said as he and Bantam were playing in the rec room.

"I always wanted to play this game!" Bantam said cheerfully.

The Great Hurricane was heading to yet another destination. Sonic had Billy and his friends introduced to the rest of the team and needless to say, they didn't have any trouble fitting in. The way Serena and Mina cuddled him and Chick was testimony of that. The game that they were playing was Time Crisis 2. Billy and Bantam were playing as Rolly and Chick watched.

"Woo! That was fun!" Bantam said as he set the light gun down.

"Yeah, that last boss was tough! I thought we weren't gonna make it!" Billy nodded

"Well, isn't this cute," said a voice from the doorway. Billy and his friends turned to find Scarlet leaning by the doorway with her usual emotionless face.

"Oh, Scarlet was it?" Chick asked.

"Let's just get something clear," she began as she walked forward, "This isn't lollipop land or the rainbow junction. This is the real thing. You kids best stay out of the way and let us experienced ones handle it."

"I'm sorry?" Billy frowned.

"The hedgehog may know you guys well, but from what I've heard you kids aren't used to something like this. So just back the hell away."

"Hey, just because we're kids it don't mean we're dead wight!" Bantam scolded, "There other guys here who are younger than us! Just how old are you, anyway?"

"That's no concern to you. Isn't it impolite to ask a girl about her age?" Scarlet snapped.

"For an angel, you sure like to talk trash!" Rolly frowned.

"I can talk anyway I damn well want!" Scarlet shouted.

"Hey, cool it!" Hinagiku said as she came in, "Come on, Scarlet. They may be kids but if they're here, then maybe they can do things that we can't."

"Whatever," she sighed as she walked out.

"Don't worry about her," Hinagiku said as she went to one of the game consoles, "She's hard to deal with sometimes but, overall, she's a sweet person. Hey you guys wanna play a game?"

"Sure!" Billy and friends agreed.

(Meanwhile… at Bellbridge, England…)

Somewhere near the Big Ben clocktower, a boy and girl were walking together.

"Helen. It's been a month since our adventures in Nightopia." Will said.

"Yes, but… I missed NIGHTS…" Helen said sadly.

"Yeah, ever since we defeated Wizeman, she died." Will recalled.

"I wonder if she's having a good life in the afterlife…" Helen wondered.

"And to top it all, our parents got kidnapped by the once dead Red Baron…" Will added.

"If only NIGHTS was here…" Helen said sadly.

Meet William "Will" Taylor and Helen Cartwright. One is an aspiring soccer player, while the other is a prodigy violinist. About a month ago, they had nightmares that were caused by non other than the Nightmarans. Through those nightmares, they stumbled on to Nightopia and befriended NiGHTS and Owl. It was also the first place they met each other. After the fight with Wiseman the Wicked, they thought NiGHTS was gone. Since NiGHTS was one of Wiseman's creations, if Wiseman died, NiGHTS would too.

Of course, we all know that Wiseman is good at lying.

Just then, Will heard the noise of crawling bugs.

"Will, what's wrong?" Helen asked. They both turned around and gasped as Terror Bites Mark I crawl after them.

"Run!" Will yelled as he and Helen ran away from the Terror Bites Mark I as they continued to pursed them.

(Back in the Great Hurricane…)

The siren sounded, Sonic quickly typed in some commands and it showed a SOS signal from Bellbridge. Scarlet and NIGHTS walked in.

"Guys, we have emergency from Bellbridge…" Sonic said seriously.

"What?! That's where Will and Helen live!" NIGHTS gasped.

"Manfred has begun his attack there. If we don't stop his army, Bellbridge could be lost."

Scarlet looked down at the ground, she began to shed a tear.

"No… It'll be just like that time…" Scarlet whispered, then looked up with determination.

"Sonic, let me man the wheel!" She asked. Sonic and NIGHTS looked at her before Sonic step aside to let her take the wheel.

"Scarlet?" Sonic asked in concern.

"I… don't want what happened in my world years ago ever happen to the town of BellBridge! So hang on to something!" Scarlet yelled as she piloted the Great Hurricane to its course to BellBridge.

BellBridge...

The Mercenaries reached BellBridge and stepped out to find the whole city under attack.

"What is going on here?" Sango gasped.

"There are Phantaroids everywhere!" Cream cried.

"Hey, anyone seen NiGHTS?" Amy asked.

"I believe she said something about looking for her friends," Fuu said.

"Wait a minute..." Knuckles stiffened, "I sense an Emerald Shard!"

"An Emerald Shard?" Sakura A. gasped, "That must be why the Phantaroids are here! They want the Emerald Shard!"

"Let's go! We need to find that shard and clear out all the robots from the city!" Sonic shouted. Everyone nodded and raced into BellBridge.

The Mercenaries ran into the city as it was under attack. As they continued through BellBridge, they found themselves confronted by Magnum Loaders and Gunslingers.

"Take this! Venus Crescent Beam Shower!" Venus shouted as she released multiple light blasts at the Phantaroids.

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled as she slashed her sword at the last Gunslinger.

"Watch out! More Phantaroids are coming!" Sayo shouted as Glovers and Bladeriders appeared in digital lights.

"Okay! I have them!" Negi yelled as he fired a thunder spell at the Bladeriders.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as fired his favorite ability at the Glovers.

"All this for one Jewel Shard?" Umi grunted as they continued, "What is he thinking?"

"Who knows what he's trying to do?" Madoka shouted.

They continued through the city and fought of more Phantaroids as they went. While going through the streets, they were met with Heavy Fists. Astro, Hifumi and Akiwo made short work out of them. As they got near Big Ben, they were met by Surveillance Eyes, Prowlers, Heavy Blasters and scorpion mechs known as Scorps. "Out of our way! Dug Haut!" Lina shouted as she slammed a fist into the ground and made stone spears fly out. The spears sliced through the Surveillance Eyes.

"Saint Strahl Stardust!" Lily shouted as she sent a shimmering blast at the Scorps.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto shouted as she sent her signature attack on the Heavy Blasters and Prowlers.

"Cyber Kick!" Ziggy shouted as he used a kick on the last Prowler.

"The Emerald Shard should be in the Big Ben clock tower! We have to hurry!" Knuckles told them.

"Wait... that sound!" Kagome stiffened.

"Oh no! The Terror Bites!" Peach screamed as she saw them crawling at them.

"Everyone, inside!" Jr told them. They all nodded and went in. Only those with guns or fire abilities were left.

"We don't have the time for this! Saint Pure Sword Bridal Fire!" Salvia shouted as she released a wave of fire from her Saint Pure Sword and burned all the Terror Bites Mark I. Suddenly, the saw a swarm of wasps coming for them.

"Use a shotgun against that type of enemy!" Sakuya shouted as she, Rozalin and Jr took out shotguns and fired. With all the Terror Bites gone, they went into the tower.

The remainder of the Mercenaries went into Big Ben and found Knuckles digging in a hole.

"Got it!" he grinned as he held up a green shard. "Just ten more to go!"

"Aha!" a thug shouted as he came around the corner. "Gotcha!"

"Get outta here!" Rozalin yelled as she threw out rose pellets at him. He was thrown out of the tower.

The thug got up and pulled out a radio. "The resistance fighters beat us to the shard! Send the Laser Tank! We'll teach these kids how we play!"

Meanwhile...

Will and Helen were still running from the Terror Bites. Their nerves were taking quite the beating. Will was pulling Helen by the hand as she tried to keep up. They found themselves cornered when they reached a dead end. The staggered back, afraid, as the Terror Bites Mark I continued to approach.

"Oh no, the got us..." Helen whimpered.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Will whispered.

Before the Terror Bites Mark I could reach them, the children found themselves being carried up into the sky. They blinked in surprise as they looked down on Bellbridge; it reminded them of the dream they had together. The looked up to find that their savor was non other than...

"NiGHTS?!"

The rebel Nightmarean grinned at their surprised looks, but then the grin was replaced with a look of shock when she heard buzzing noise. She looked back to find Terror Bites Mark III flying after them. "No time to Duelalize!" she said as she turned into a rocket to pick up speed.

Will and Helen held on tight as NiGHTS Rocket Form blasted from the Terror Bites. As the Terror Bites were weak to heat, they disintegrated from the flare of the afterburner. The rocket landed on a roof and changed back as Will and Helen jumped off.

"Phew! Glad to see you two still alright!" NiGHTS smiled.

"NiGHTS..." Will began, "How are you here? We thought you were..."

"Isn't it obvious? Wiseman lied. He did it as a last ditch forward to scare you two. He is the creator of nightmares, so he get's he's power from darkness. As long as darkness exsits, he'll never die."

"And neither would you," Helen understood.

"Now you've got it!" NiGHTS answered.

"So what are you doing here," Will asked.

"I have friends from faraway places, see?" NiGHTS told them. "We're looking into the late incident to see what's going on." Before she could continue, there was a huge flash of light, and a large complex looking cannon with long spider legs appeared. It was walking down the road, right for a palace.

"That thing is going to destroy Buckingham Palace!" Helen gasped.

"We have a problem, mates!" Marine's voice came from the jester hat NiGHTS was wearing. "The bandits made their next move! They're going to take out Buckingham Palace! Standby for the planes!"

"Hey you two! Want to help me save the palace and see more of my powers?" NiGHTS asked grinning.

"Really?" Will asked.

NiGHTS nodded, and in a flash of purple light, she turned into a purple WWII fighter. "Hope on then! Don't worry about the controls! I'll do the flying!"

"OK!" Helen smiled as she and Will got on the plane. The NiGHTS Fighter took off and went after the Laser Tank.  
**  
LASER TANK (Theme: Boss Attack 3 from Star Fox Assault)**

The Laser Tank fired missiles at the NIGHTS Fighter, but he dodged them. "Launching missiles!" "Uh oh!" Will gulped as the Laser Tank locked on to them. NIGHTS fired purple missiles at the Laser Tank's legs, damaging most of them. The Laser Tank launched mini jets at the NIGHTS Fighter, but then, missiles shot them down. "Whoa!" Will gawked. "Who fired at those missiles?" Helen gasped. NIGHTS looked up and grinned, it was Sonic in the Tornado II, MOMO in the Tornado I, and the Mews in the X Tornado, along them is the Psi Air piloted by Silver and the Moon Jet by Sailor Moon, those two planes were built by Marine. "Sonic!" NIGHTS cheered. "You mean the world famous hero?! You never told us you knew him!" Will gasped in shock. "Alright trash heap! Eat this!" Sonic fired gun shots at the weak points of the Laser Tank, damaging it a little. MOMO and Silver aimed for the legs, they fired 10 missiles at them, when they hit, the legs were destroyed, causing the Laser Tank to collapsed but not out. The Laser Tank aimed its cannon at the Mercenaries and fired a huge blast, but like always, they dodged it. The Moon Jet fired laser guns at the cannon, damaging it a little. The Laser Tank was sparking electricity. Indicating it was about to be destroyed. "Alright! Zoey, we're all gonna fired at the cannon. On my mark. Ready... GO!" Sonic yelled as the Tornado II and X-Tornado fired missiles at the cannon, destroying it. The Laser Tank made some creaking noises before it exploded. It crashed to the ground, defeated.

The planes landed near the destroyed Laser Tank, as everyone hoped out, the purple fighter plane landed and reverted to NiGHTS. "Hey NiGHTS, you find your friends?" Sonic asked.

"Yep!" NiGHTS smiled as she levitated to the side as Will and Helen walked up to them.

"So you're Sonic the Hedgehog... I always wanted to meet you!" Will smiled.

"And... you're the Mew Mews?" Helen asked with a small blush.

"Hi there!" Zoey smiled as she waved.

"Will, Helen..." NiGHTS began as she crossed her arms, "It's dangerous now that ghost is haunting the Wakening World. Not to mention that there's a petafile collecting children for who knows what. What would you're mum and dad say?"

"Um..." Helen said as she looked down, "Our parents were taken by the Baron."

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon gasped, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry! We'll get them back!" Sonic said indefinably.

Suddenly, static was heard in NiGHTS' hat again, "Trouble! The Baron's forces have begun to attack Denmark!" Allen's voice shouted. "Trista say's that it's where the Harvester is buried! The military is doing there best to hold their on, but..."

"We have to get going!" Silver said.

"Wait!" Will pleaded. "Let's us come with you!"

"Huh?" Corina gasped.

"But... this isn't Nightopia! You could get hurt!" NiGHTS reasoned.

"We know, but... we want to help save our parents!" Helen told her. "Besides, you helped us in Nightopia. We're just returning the favor."

NiGHTS looked at them for a moment, then she smiled, "Alright then, we're just gonna have to be extra careful now won't we?"

"They sure have grown on you, haven't they NiGHTS?" Sonic smiled. "We'll just introduce them to the others. How do you guys like a trip around the world?"

"Yeah!" Will and Helen nodded in agreement.

The Harvester is about to be taken! Can Sonic and friends stop the Red Baron from taking a dangerous weapon?!

TBC

Next time: Interception in the Sky


	10. Interception in the Sky

Chapter 10: Interception in the Sky

It was sunset in Denmark. A huge battle was taking place in the sky over the South Jutland County. The air was filled with plasma shots. The Danish Defense Unit were fighting off the Manfred's forces, trying to keep them from stealing the Harvester that was hidden underneath. "Puppets of Manfred's butchers! You aren't going anywhere with the Harvester!" the Danish captain yelled in a Swedish accent. One of the fighter jets blew up. Another, and another.

"No quarter! Show these dogs that we mean business!" the lead bandit yelled. A Hyper Bomb was thrown from one of the enemy UCAVs and wiped out a number of the Danish Fleet.

"All Ships: Battle Formation V! Break through the center!" the captain commanded. The other Denmark Fleet went into the formation and rushed through, blasting any of the ships that got in their way.

"The Danish Force has broken through our front lines! There's no stopping them!" the bandit that was second in command yelled.

"So they have, have they? Let's show them our secret weapon!" the lead bandit shouted. "Stealth Squadron, attack!"

Strange looking ships phased in and fired powerful lasers at the fleet. One by one, the ships were shot down.

"Arg! Damn him!" the captain shouted. "We underestimated the strength of his reserves..."

"Captain! There's another ship approaching!" The lieutenant said as she looked on the radar.

"What?! As if we don't have enough trouble as it is!" the captain groaned.

A huge green bomber plane flew into the battleground. It was the Great Hurricane to the rescue. "Who are you? Identify yourselves!" the captain demanded.

Sonic and his friends were standing in the bridge, Sonic typed in the commands and opened the communications line. "Hang tight! We're on our way!"

"What? Sonic the Hedgehog!?" the captain gasped.

"Leave those guys to us!" Gin grinned, "We'll take care of them!"

"But... you all are just children!" the captain gawked.

"Chill out, we can handle them!" Sonic smiled.

"Alright... good luck!" the captain saluted as he signed off.

"Looks like we aren't too late," Uranus spoke.

"But.... it's so crazy!" Venus said as she looked at the carnage. "It looks like that Manfred guy went all out for some old weapon!"

"It's not just some old weapon," Pluto said, "The Harvester is capable of destroying an entire area the size of Ohio. And that's just at it's highest level."

"All that power," Fuu gasped as she covered her mouth, "How would anyone so ancient be able too create such a deadly weapon?"

"Why, it was the Babylonians."

"The Babylonians again?!" Chao gasped, "They made the Harvester?!"

"Well, it was once a part of Babylon Garden as a main weapon, but it was broken off when they crashed into this planet. While they lack power over gravity, the eight Wonders have the about same wavelength of the Arks of Cosmos."

"No way..." Kagome gasped. That was something else they didn't know about the aliens.

"Anyway, enough talk! Get prepped and go!' Pluto shouted.

"Let's do it!" Sonic smiled.

Sonic, Silver, the Mew Mews, the Newspaper Club minus Tsukune, MOMO and Sailor Moon raced to the hanger bay were their ships were being kept. They jumped inside and readied their planes. "Everything's at the green." Sonic said as he pushed more of the buttons.

"The thugs were hired by the Baron for a reason, so be careful." Shion's voice said from the intercom.

"Lift lock released," the computer voice said. The locks on the planes were let go, allowing the planes to be loose.

"The outcome of the Harvester depends on you! Get ready...." Shion's voice continued. "Launch all ships!"

The planes flew out of the hanger and off into the battle.

"All ships, avoid enemy fire! Head for the Harvester burial site!" Zoey shouted like a star commander as the ships entered the fight.

"You must be enjoying this," Bridget smiled a bit.

"Yukari! You've got bogeys on you're tail!" Ruby shouted.

"Uh oh! I'm in trouble!" Yukari gasped as she noticed enemy planes following her. She tried really hard to shake them off, but the wouldn't get loose as the fired at her.

"I got them!" Sonic shouted as he went after the bogeys. He shouted them down with laser fire.

"Thanks Sonic! I thought I was done for!" Yukari smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit brat!" Kumuru snickered.

"Oh, shut up!"

"The Danish Defense Unit are commencing third volley of cannon fire," Chachamaru calculated as she spook from the intercom, "The Baron's fleet are being destroyed on after the other."

"No holding back now!" Silver said as he pushed forward and attack more planes.

"The Baron's fleet is dead ahead!" Moka pointed out as she did the same.

"Sonic, you, MOMO, Silver, Serena and the Mew Mews take the left side," Pluto commanded, "The rest of you, take the right. Now, wipe them out in one blast!"

"Alright! Hit them hard!" Kikki cheered. The X-Tornado moved through the fired blasts and continued to hit all the ships that came in their way.

"I see you!" Gin taunted as he shot down more planes.

"Gotcha!" MOMO shouted as she shot dome the other planes. Silver shot down the enemies battle ships with ease.

"Excellent! The enemy's defenses are weakening!" Sailor Moon smiled.

"Huh?" Sonic blinked as he saw a gundum like ship in front of him. "What's that? It looks like a gundum..."

"!! It's a prototype! Watch out for it's deadly laser attack!" Shion yelled.

"Roger!" Sonic nodded as he barrel rolled the Tornado II from the laser attack. It took some time but he fired the lasers as he continued to roll away from the attacks until the prototype went down.

"More prototypes detected from the radar!" Miyuki said.

"Leave it to us!" Yukari nodded as she pushed the boosters on her Magical Romance. She fired powerful homing lasers on the prototypes that charged at her. Each one was obliterated.

"Back off!" Kokoa shouted as she fired some missiles at more prototypes. They were destroyed on contacted.

"Eat this!" Kumuru yelled as she fired lasers at more prototypes. Soon, there were now prototypes left.

"All prototypes destroyed," Mizore confirmed.

"Don't relax just yet," Satomi reminded them, "There's something coming but I just can't see it..."

Suddenly, the strange ships faced in on them and began to open fire. "It's a Stealth Squadron! Watch out!" Jr gasped. "Use a Hyper Bomb on them!"

"Okay, guys. Spread out!" Sonic ordered as the planes got into an ever changing formation. They dodged every attack and fired the Hyper Bombs at the Stealth Squadron. The hit and the Stealth Squadron exploded in a red flash. More stealth ships faced in and continued were the lost left off. The Stealth Squadron were pretty durable as it took some time, but in the end, the fell into pieces.

"Alright! We're entering the last line of defense! Everyone, stay on you're toes!" Corina cheered.

The resistance planes continued to break through the enemy lines. As they got closer, the defenses began to get tougher. But it was nothing they couldn't handle. Within a few more minutes, they were near the center.

Unknown to everyone else, most of the bandits were hidden underground, trying to get the Harvester from there. Manfred was looking on as one of his undead solders walked up to him.

"Sir! The Harvester is 94% loosened. But we have a problem..."

"What is it?"

"It's those resistance fighters. They've wiped out half our fleet."

"Those little Japanese people are more of a nuisance than I thought," he growled as he walked to a dark corner, "Ready my plane..."

As Sonic and the others reached the center, they were awaiting commands. So, they spent time reporting hits.

"Zoey here. 31 kills."

"Sorry, pussy cat. Gin reporting 33 hits."

"Better luck next time, hentai wolf. Kokoa with 39 kills."

"Too bad. Silver reporting 41."

"Sonic with 43. Sorry, Silver."

"MOMO here. I got 48."

"Looks like MOMO wins," Ruby sighed. "I got a mere 25."

"I got 23. I need to work on my flying skills," Moka added.

"Me too. All I got was 27," Sailor Moon nodded.

"At least I got 29," Kumuru said.

"I shot down 38," Yukari boasted.

"I got 42 hits," Mizore said.

"Nice work for the first day in the air, eh?" Renee smiled. "The sunset look beautiful too."

"Hm? More enemies are coming at high speed!" MOMO gasped as she saw her radar reacting. Soon, they all saw the red Fokker Dr.I triplane and nine other gray jets flying right for them.

"You little Japanese people are starting to pester me!" Manfred growled as he and his squadron flew closer. "Now we shall show you how we dealt with insects back in my day!"

"Bring it, old timer!" Sonic shouted as he and his squadron flew at them.  
**  
LUFTSTREITKRAFTE SQUADRON (Theme: Wild Dog's theme from Time Crisis 3)**

"Impudent youths! Someone should teach you to respect your elders!" Manfred shouted as he fired laser shots at them. His squadron followed suit, causing the Mercenaries to scatter. "You guys handle those planes! I'll take care of the old man!" Sonic commanded. "Got it!" they all nodded and went after the ships. The Tornado II and the Fokker Dr.I triplane flew at each other in a game of chicken before flying past in a tricky maneuver. "So we met at last, Sonic the Hedgehog," Manfred commented as the planes continued to fly around, "I must say, I am deeply impressed with you're past heroic efforts. However, I must do this for my country." "Yeah well, Germany doesn't seem to be too happy with what you're doing, patriotism or not!" Sonic remarked. "My people are merely corrupted by the modern society. I will cleanse them of the corruption and show them the light." "Can't let you do that!" Sonic shouted as he fired lasers at the Fokker Dr.I triplane. Manfred was proven to still be the ace pilot that he was years ago as he swiftly evaded the laser shots and fired shots lasers of his own. Sonic was proven to be his equal as he alluded the shots and flew up. "Not bad, but can you handle this?" Manfred yelled as he fired two heat seeking missiles at him. "Woah, got a think fast!" Sonic said as he tried to flew away from the missiles, but they were too fast. Soon, he got an idea; he threw a Hyper Bomb down at the missiles, causing them to explode. Meanwhile, everyone else was doing a good job of fighting off the squadron. A very good job. The planes were going down faster than they could blink. The last plane went after Kumuru, but Sailor Moon shot it down. "Thanks, looks like I owe you one." "Come on, let's see it Sonic needs our help," Silver said. "Look's like he doesn't," Gin said as he pointed. The Tornado II and the Fokker Dr.I triplane were still playing chicken as the fired more lasers at each other. Manfred decided that he hand enough of the game and launched missiles at them. Sonic did a tricky maneuver slingshot the missiles back at the Fokker Dr.I triplane. They hit and the plane began to smoke in an unstable rate.

"Heh... so you have beaten me, eh?" Manfred grunted. "No matter, we already have the Harvester."

"What?!" Sonic gasped.

"The invasion was a setup! My men have been working underground and we took the Harvester from there! This defeat is the gateway to many victories!" Manfred shouted as his plane exploded in a huge blast. As it cleared, nothing was left.

It got a bit darker as the Sonic and his squadron walked to where the Harvester was buried some time after the fight ended. The looked around and saw a large crater sticking out. "Woah, so they made off with it after all," Zoey gasped.

"It was all a trick. Manfred planned this from the start," Bridget sighed.

"This guy has a concept in strategy," Renee frowned, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"What do we do now?" Moka asked.

"I think for now, we should head to our next destination and keep looking for anything we need," Sonic said. "We'll be ready if they try something else."

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them. The turned around and found the Danish captain walked up to them. "Although we have failed to secure the Harvester, we may not have made it with out your help." He mock saluted.

"Happy to help," Kumuru smiled. "By the way, do you happen to know where his base is?"

"As a matter of fact, it's a flying fortress that's wondering some corners of Earth. There is a problem though: you can't enter unless you have clreance. Fortunately, the scientists of GUN are working on something that can break the force field and allow us to get in. The project is so crucial, they have gone to Space Colony ARK just to work on it."

"So when they finish, we'll be ready," Kokoa nodded. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. "The Great Hurricane is ready for departure," Setsuna said on the other line.

"Let's get going guys," Silver nodded and went back to the Great Hurricane for the next destination.

TBC

Next Time: 90s Boulevard


	11. 90s Boulevard

Chapter 11: 90s Boulevard

"Really? You and your friends fought a real genie?" Will asked as he and Helen listened to NiGHTS' story.

"Yep! It was a genie alright," NiGHTS' smiled.

After the failed mission in Denmark, the Great Hurricane traveled to America. While waiting, the people within the ship did the usually things that they did to kill time, some wear fixing dinner. As for NiGHTS, she was with Will and Helen in her room telling them about the time when she and the other faced the Erazor Djinn.

"See, there's this genie called the Erazor Djinn that tried to take over this world and the other worlds that exist," NiGHTS continued, "He also had a bone to pick with Sonic. As we fought against him, we found out that genies are really space aliens."

"Space aliens?!" Helen gasped, "Is that true?"

"The genies are really an ancient race of aliens called Babylonians, the aliens that Trista mentioned earlier. They crashed landed into this world many years ago, maybe even before Nightopia came to be. They also have the power to control gravity anyway they want. That's probably how they can levitate."

"Cool," Will said in awe.

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door and Moka stepped in. "Dinner is almost ready you three."

"Um, I have a question," Helen began, "Are you... really a vampire?"

"I'm living proof!" she smiled, "My sister Kokoa and another girl named Evangeline are vampires too," then she added, while bashfully pressing her fingers, "Ano... do I frighten you?"

"Moka is a little afraid of humans, even though she knows that some humans can be nice," NiGHTS whispered to them, "It's a sore subject for her."

"Well, we never knew that vampires could be as cute as you," Will told her shyly.

"Oh stop! You're making me blush!" Moka giggled. "Well, dinner is almost done so get ready," she said as she closed the door.

After a hardy dinner, the Great Hurricane landed in Chicago.

"Hellloooo Chicago!" Kurumu proclaimed proudly as the Mercenaries got out of the Great Hurricane.

"Alright, have as much fun as you want to and search for info about a Chaos Emerald or a Wonder of the Worlds," Sonic said.

(With Mao, Raspberyl, and Yukari…)

The three were at one of the sights where you can see the whole city from here.

"Ah, isn't this romantic, Mao? You, me and Yukari seeing one of Sonic's world's greatest cities from quite a view." Raspberyl said with her eyes full of sparkles.

"Eh…" Mao was looking through the telescope.

"Uh…." Yukari tried to tell Raspberyl what Mao is looking at, but failed.

"We could even write a romantic love poem!" Raspberyl squealed.

What Mao is looking at is a hotdog stand. Cause he's hungry.

(With Mana, and Sakuya…)

"So how much firepower we're talking about?" Mana asked the gun dealer in his shop.

"Oh we're talking about 300 percent fire power, the KG Rifle has excellent accuracy, one shot from this baby can fell an Eggman robot in one shot! " The gun dealer explained.

"Interesting… How much?" Sakuya asked.

"For a special discount today, I say about $210." The gun dealer offered.

"Shoot… I don't have that kind of money." Mana frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." Renee came up from behind and paid for the gun.

"Thank you ladies, you won't be disappointed!" The gun dealer smiled.

"Arigato Renee…" Mana bowed politely.

"No problem." Renee nodded.

'Wow, she must be rich…' Sakuya thought to herself.

(With Naruto, Sakura H. and Sonic.)

"So Sonic. How fast can you go?" Naruto asked.

Sonic rubbed his nose and smiled. "Well, I can travel faster than the speed of sound. I can even reach cities in about 20 seconds."

"Wow. That sounds cool." Sakura H. whistled.

"Yeah! Maybe I can be as fast as Sonic!" Naruto energetically said.

(With Moka, Kurumu, Hikaru and Akiwo…)

"Step right up and test your strength! See if you can ring this bell and win a prize!" A prize giver stated.

"I'll do it!" Akiwo cracked her knuckles.

"Oh man… I have trouble with these kinds of games." Hikaru said as she adverted her eyes.

"It'll be a piece of cake!" Akiwo grinned as she took the hammer and slammed it into the plate, the ringer hit the bell and through it into the sky, Moka and Kurumu and the prize giver gawked as the ringer was out of sight.

"Uh… Here ya go!" The prize giver gave Akiwo 200 dollars of spending money.

"Thanks." Moka politely bowed.

(Meanwhile with Laharl, Etna and Asuna.)

Asuna and Laharl were practicing their swordsmanship in the park, suddenly the ringer from before landed and hit Laharl in the head. "G-Good night…" Laharl muttered before he went night night. Etna giggled while Asuna stood there trying to find out what the hell happened.

20 minutes later, the Mercenaries regrouped.

"Chicago is so cool!" Yayoi squealed.

"Yeah. I wish we had the time to stay a little longer." Madison agreed.

Suddenly, Sonic's ear's twitched as he heard THAT sound.

"Guys… We have company…" Sonic said seriously, the Mercenaries turned around and saw Terror Bites crawling up to them.

"Yikes! Exit, stage left!" Flonne yelled as she high tailed out of there.

"Time to test this baby out." Mana got out the KG Rifle and fired at the Terror Bites, destroying half of them. The rest of the gun slingers and fire users continued destroying them till there were none left.

"Manfred!" Shion frowned as the Mercenaries saw Strikeans and Surveillance Eyes drop to the city below. They then fired upon…

"Saimyoushou?!" Inuyasha gawked.

"Do you think Naraku's after one of the 8 Wonders of the World here?" Serena asked.

"Negative. My sensors detected no 8 Wonder of the World here, but an Chaos Emerald…" KOS-MOS stated.

"Oh no… Do you think Naraku and Manfred learned about the Chaos Emeralds?" Ruby gulped.

"I hope not. There is one way to find out," Saliva said as she pointed to three Bladeriders revving up to them.

"Lovely Egg!"

"Lighting Rod!"

Rolly and Etna both used their attacks to destroy the Bladeriders.

"Come on! Let's go get that Chaos Emerald before Manfred or worse, Naraku beats us to it!" Ririka shouted as she and the Mercenaries rush off to the Chaos Emerald's location.

They had to dodge collapsing obstacles like lamp posts and falling steel bars. They then had to deal with Heavy Magnums who blocked their path, but they got through them. They next had to get across the bridge, but 10 Heavy Fists got in their way, but they managed to get through them, then they have to get past the traffic with Bladeriders and Terror Bites adding to the traffic, sooner or later, they made it to the streets.

When they walked towards the main street, Moka saw a huge robot with laser cannons and wheels for legs go down near the heroes. It was called Big Wheelie and it was rolling away.

"After it!" Knuckles shouted.

**BIG WHEELIE (Theme: Boss Attack 2 from Time Crisis 4)**

The Mercenaries chased after the Big Wheelie through the highway and is was proving to be very hard. The Big Wheelie fired it's cannons at them, make the Mercenaries scramble around a bit. "That thing is pretty fast! But it's going to pull over anyway!" Rozalin shouted as she took out her Inferno Cricket and fired a blazing shot. There was a huge explosion on the Big Wheelie but it continued going. "You are not getting away! Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed blood red blades at Big Wheelie. "Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled as she fired her sacred arrow at the Big Wheelie to added to the attack. "How is that thing still moving? It should have gone down by now!" Umi panted. "Look out! It's up to something!" Li noticed. Missiles appeared behind it's back and fired right at them. Avoiding them was much more difficult. "Take this!" Ririka shouted as she fired her Angel Beam attack, making it burn across the Big Wheelie. As the battle went into the highway, the Big Wheelie fired some more laser blasts at them. "Emerald Cyclone!" Fuu yelled as she sent green wind blades at the Big Wheelie, making the damage increase. "Raging Dragon!" Priere roared as she engulfed herself in demonic energy and rushed at the Big Wheelie. She made a huge dent as she collided. "Okay! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus shouted as she fired a ball of light at the Big Wheelie to double the damage." It's almost down! Let's take it!" Akiwo yelled as she grabbed Hikaru and flew over the smoking Big Wheelie. She let got as soon as she was high enough. "Pull over!" Hikaru shouted as she landed on the Big Wheelie and pulled it down with a smash. The Big Wheelie ended up a huge wreak.

"That was some fight. Let's see what we've got," Rozalin said as she walked to what was left of the Big Wheelie. She dug through the trash and pulled out a yellow Emerald.

"The second Chaos Emerald," Sango smiled. "Just five more to go now."

Just then, a swarm of bugs appeared and engulfed all of them. They screamed and yelled as it happened. After a few short seconds, the bugs flew off. The blinked at one another, they all appeared unharmed.

"What was that?" Kurumu blinked.

"I don't think those were Terror Bites," Gin shrugged.

Rozalin shrugged as well, but then she gasped when she looked at her empty hand. "The Chaos Emerald is gone!"

And an evil echo of laughter fill the night air.

"Well now. So this is one of the seven gems said to be more powerful than the Shikon Jewel!" Naraku's voice mocked.

:Well nice to meet ya, sort of, Naraku! Name's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic challenged.

"Hmph! Very nice indeed… Let us see if you're true to your name and find out who gets the Chaos Emeralds and 8th Wonders of the World first!" Naraku taunted as his voice echoed throughout the city.

"Ah man! Now Naraku knows about the Chaos Emeralds!" Mao frowned.

"Hey no worries! We can beat him to the other Emeralds and Wonders of the World yet!" Knuckles cheered everyone up.

"Yeah, we got to save Tails, the children and the hostages! Let's go team!" Sonic grinned.

TBC

Next time: Casino City


	12. Casino City

Chapter 12: Casino City

(The Great Hurricane…)

"No way! I don't wanna go!" Inuyasha's voice came from his room, "Not like this!"

"You're acting like a child, Inuyasha," Kagome's voice scolded, "Everyone's going to find out eventually!"

Naruto, Sakura H. and Billy overhear this and went to Inuyasha's room.

"What are they talking about?" Billy asked in wonder.

"Does Inuyasha has a secret that doesn't want out? I say we check it out." Naruto suggested.

"Naruto, we'll be in big trouble if we find out. But then again, might be worth checking out." Sakura H. agreed.

The three young warriors got near the door, but when they got near it, it opened and they fell on the floor.

When they looked up, they saw something odd. They saw a black haired teen who wore the same clothes as Inuyasha. He had human ears and no claws or fangs. Who was this guy?

"Oh! Um... Who is that with you, Kagome?" Sakura H. asked.

Before Kagome can answer, the black haired teen stopped.

"Kagome, no. You were right about everyone finding out. It's me, Inuyasha…" the black haired teen now identified as Inuyasha said.

"Wha-What?! But last time we check, you had silver hair and dog ears!" Naruto gawked.

Inuyasha sighed and explain about his half demon blood. His father was a powerful demon lord and his mother was a human. That would make him a half-breed. So every night during the new moon he turns into his human form. While in his human form, he cannot use the Tetsusaiga's true form or his powers, making him vulnerable.

"So your human transformation is your weakness," Billy gasped.

"Yeah. So that's why I can't go out with you guys on the way to the next destination cause I would just get in the way," Inuyasha stated.

"That's not true, Inuyasha! You can still be of help to us!" Sakura H. pleaded.

"See, powers or no powers, you can still help." Kagome nodded. Suddenly, the intercom came on.

"Everyone please head to the gate. We have arrived at our destination, Las Vegas." Amy's voice called out.

"Alright, if you say so. Then let's do it." Inuyasha pounded his fists together.

Las Vegas, Nevada…

"Wow!" Hikaru gasped in awe as the Mercenaries walked down the streets of Las Vegas.

"So many lights!" Yayoi squealed in delight.

"This is one of the places I first visited in one of my adventures." Sonic explained.

Otome looked up and saw something.

"Up there…" Otome pointed up and the Mercenaries saw the green Chaos Emerald on a screen inside a case.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Cream gasped.

"Yeah, but look at the price on it." Zoey gawked as she saw a 999 Rings sign on the bottom of the case.

"Looks like we need to get 999 Rings to get the Chaos Emerald." Sonic pointed out.

"Woohoo! Gambling, here I come!" Lina cheered as she ran full speed ahead to help her friends get the Chaos Emerald by gambling!

"Everyone else, split up and search for Rings." Trista said, everyone nodded in agreement and split up.

(With Lina, Gourry, and Amara…)

"Looks like we have an winner!" A game person yelled as he gave Lina 120 Rings. Lina drooled as she pull them towards them and hugged them.

"Lina… Don't forget what we're here for." Gourry reminded her.

"Yeah. No need to get so greedy now." Amara sighed.

"I know… But I can't help it." Lina rubbed the back of her head nervously

(With KOS-MOS, Tetsuro and Billy)

KOS-MOS leaped into the air and grabbed 50 Rings in the air.

"Wow, KOS-MOS, you're amazing!" Billy cheered.

"Yeah. So uh, Shion built you, right?" Tetsuro asked.

"Yes. I was once human before I was built back in my timeline." KOS-MOS explained.

'Human?' Tetsuro and Billy thought to themselves as the three walked back to the regroup place.

(With T-elos, Hifumi and Fuu)

"Here are the Rings!" Fuu cheered as she gathered up 200 Rings.

"Well that was easy." Hifumi stated.

"I heard there is a contest giving out 100 Rings each. Let's go check it out." T-elos suggested. The three headed to the area.

(Finally, with Sonic and Naruto)

Sonic and Naruto each got 200 Rings. "That should be enough rings." Sonic stated as he checked his portable communicator, the first group has 120 Rings from Keno, the second group has 50 Rings from Bingo, the third group has 200 Rings from Poker, the two heroes got each 200 Rings from Blackjack, the fourth group gotten 150 Rings from winning a pinball chamber game, thanks to Himeno and Corina and the fifth group got 79 Rings for winning a arcade game. "Cool! Now we can get the Chaos Emerald!" Naruto cheered.

The Mercenaries got to the prize building and showed the store owner 999 Rings. "Well today is your lucky day, I was about to give it to two girls. But now that they're late, I'll give you one of the seven legendary Chaos Emeralds!" The store owner smiled as he opened the case and gave Sonic the Chaos Emerald.

"Alright. Only 4 more to go." Shion smiled.

"No fair! You meanies!" A juvenile female voice yelled. The Mercenaries turned to see Nita and Saia. They didn't look all that happy.

"So you're the Robotnik Twins." Sonic said as he rose an eyebrow.

"Sonic you big meanie! We were about to get that Chaos Emerald before you!" Saia yelled with an anger vein on her forehead.

"So those are the daughters of Eggman?" Bantam frowned.

"We'll take that Chaos Emerald by destroying Las Vegas! Egg Battalion… GO GO GO!" Nita pressed an button on her gauntlet and she and Saia ran off.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Scarlet frowned as the Mercenaries head outside to find Eggman robots tearing up the place.

"Looks like the Robotnik Twins have already begun their attack on Las Vegas!" Ami gasped.

"And we're putting a stop to it!" Sonic yelled as he ran full speed ahead, the others followed.

The Mercenaries first took out some Egg Fighters on the streets in Las Vegas, they then have to enter the casino and got rid of the Egg Meatcrabs with Mao and Raspberyl using their powers to destroy them. They got to the bridge with Salvia and Himeno in the Fire Pretear form dealing with the Egg Guardians, on the way to the park, they encounter Egg Caterkillers, but they managed to prevail over them. They finally arrived at the middle of the park.

"So where are the bratty twins of Eggman?" Mars challenged.

"Over here you meanies!" Nita's voice yelled, the Mercenaries turned to see the Robotnik Twins on their Egg-O-Matic staring at the heroes.

**(Bowser Jr's theme from Super Mario Galaxy plays)**

"We got an bigger toy to crush you this time, Sonic!" Saia shouted. Something big swooped down in front of them. It looked like a colorful butterfly with flashing lights and a poker machine in the middle. The Egg-O-Matic locked on to the top and an energy dome shielded it. "Now we're gonna play a game! If you lose to our Egg Butterfly Dealer (Egg Dealer 3.0), then you have to give up all your treasures!"

"Alright! We'll play you're game!" Peach taunted.

**EGG BUTTERFLY DEALER (Theme: Eggman Battle from Sonic Unleashed)**

"Are you ready for this?" Nita shouted as the poker machine began to spin. Steadily, each slot stopped and landed on a red missile. "Take this! Missile Fever!" Saia yelled as missiles flew out from the Egg Butterfly Dealer's back and aimed at the Mercenaries. The heroes jumped out of the way as the missiles exploded. "That does it! I don't care how cute those guys are! Kinetic Bolts!" Silver shouted as he sent bolts of psychic energy at the robotic butterfly. As they got close, a barrier cancel them out. "What?!" Silver gasped. "He he he! All of your special attacks are useless against the Egg Butterfly Dealer!" Saia giggled. "You sure you still wanna play with us?" Nita taunted as the poker machine started up again. "I have an idea," Sonic told his friends, "We fought another robot like this before. We need to get that poker machine to stop moving and work in our favor. But we need to get up close and personal to do it." "So give the robot a whack? No problem!" Etna shouted as she rushed up and gave the robot a kick. The first slot stopped at a missile, but it was green. "Huh? Hey! What are you doing?" Saia blinked. "My turn!" Fu smiled as she jumped in the air punched the robot. It landed another green missile. "Oh no! They discovered our flaw!" Nita panicked. Blaze was the last to do it as she went at the robot with a Homing Spin. It was a match and the missiles fired again, only now it was aimed at the Egg Butterfly Dealer. "No no no! Abort launch!" Saia screamed as she hammered the controls. It was too late and the missiles did damage to the Egg Butterfly Dealer. "This game isn't fun anymore!" Nita whined as the Egg Butterfly Dealer tried to escape. "Where do you think you're going?" Daisy shouted as the Mercenaries gave chase. As the battle went through the streets, the poker machine started up again. "Now's our chance!" Sonic shouted as he sent a Homing Spin at the machine. It stopped at a ring. "Hey! Stop!" Nita shouted. "Not gonna happen!" Knuckles yelled as hey sent a fist at the machine, it landed another ring. "Cut it out!" Saia yelled. "Take this!" Inuyasha shouted as he sent a fist at the machine, a triple match. "No! Those are the rings we collected!" Nita cried as the Egg Butterfly Dealer spit out a bunch of rings. "Don't mind if I do!" Lina smiled as she took some rings for herself. "Just a little more!" Zoey shouted as she used a Homing Spin on the machine. Now it landed on a tornado. "That's not how it's suppose to be!" Saia cried. "My turn!" Priere shouted as she sent a kick at the Egg Butterfly Dealer. "No fair!" Nita whined as the second slot landed on a tornado. "Cheese! Get it!" Cream ordered. Her Chao obeyed and tackled the machine. "Whaa! Not Tornado Fever!" Saia whined as the Egg Butterfly Dealer flashed blue. "The machine is now weak to all wind attacks!" Hayate shouted as he drew his Wind Sword, "Hurry before the barrier returns!" "Got it! Hurricane Tornado!" Sonic yelled as he send his whirlwind attack on the machine. "Windy!" Sakura A. yelled as she used her Windy card to attack the machine. "Emerald Typhoon!" Fuu yelled as she used her attack on the machine. Hayate managed to get in a few slashes before the barrier came back up. "One more round!" Umi shouted as she jumped and kicked the Egg Butterfly Dealer. Now one slot landed on a thunderbolt. "You'd better stop that!" Nita yelled. "Or else what?" Ririka shouted as she threw her baton at them. The slot landed on another thunderbolt. "We're warning you!" Saia shouted. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango roared as she threw her weapon and made it hit. Three thunderbolts meant: "Why did we even put in Thunder Fever?!" Nita whined as the machine flashed yellow. "Now it's weak to thunder attacks, which means I can do this! Thunder Fastball!" Cream shouted as filled Cheese with thunder energy and threw her like a ball. This caused damage. "Jupiter Thunderclap!" Jupiter shouted as she unleashed her lighting attack on the machine. "Game over, you lose! Ruby Lighting!" Hikaru shouted as she sent red balls of thunder at the Egg Butterfly Dealer. It took to much damage as most of it's parts flew out and crashed down onto the street, making the Robotnik Twins fall out, defeated.

"We're the most unluckiest pretty girls in the world!" Saia whined.

"You two should be in bed," Ririka said as she walked up to them.

"So should you! You're like our age!" Nita snapped. She pressed some commands on her gantlet and the Egg-O-Matic reactivated again. The twins hoped on and hovered some feet in the air.

"We'll be back much sooner than you think!" Saia swore. With that said, the flew off to who knows where.

"Man, I bet Eggman will so mad at them for failing." Asuna grinned.

"Ok. We got another Chaos Emerald. So let's head on back to the Great Hurricane and towards our next destination!" Sonic smiled.

The Eggman twins have been defeated once again! The Mercenaries'' next destination will begin!

TBC

Next time: Wind Valley


	13. Wild Valley

Chapter 13: Wild Valley

"Ahh, what a night!" Naruto sighed as he stretched on the sofa in the living quarters. It was dawn now and the Great Hurricane was heading for another destination. An hissing sound was heard, Naruto turned his head and found Raye walking in. "Oh, hey Raye-chan!"

"Um... hello," Raye blinked and nodded. Her mind was still trying to figure out the strange aura. "So, you about to watch TV?"

Naruto stiffened a little at her wary gaze, bit didn't show it. Back home, a lot of people were wary of him. When he was a kid, people made fun of him and called him names. The teachers were the worst though. For some reason, the way she was looking at him didn't making him feel so good. "Oh, yeah. Thought I'd see this Space Channel 5 Yayoi told me about. She really seemed to like it."

"Hey, can I watch too?"

"Sure," he shrugged. Raye sat down beside him and the both watched the Swingin' Report Show. Raye still kept an eye on him now and then, however. From what she had seen so far, Naruto was a juvenile kid who was like any 13 year old his age. There didn't seem to be anything suspicious about him so far.

But still...

Panhandle, Texas...

"Texas, one of the most famous states in the United States!" Kikki cheered as the Mercenaries got out of the Great Hurricane.

"Also, There's a Burger King here and like every state, it serves the Angry Whopper." Amy pointed out to a Burger King serving Angry Whoppers. They walked up to it and entered. They order their food.

"Why do they call it the Angry Whopper?" Raspberyl asked and she takes a bite out of it and her mouth became hot again. "IT'S HOOOT!!!" She ran back to the Great Hurricane to get some water once again.

"That's why it's called the Angry Whopper." Knuckles smiled.

"Ya know? We're kinda like the 108 Stars of Destiny from the Suidoken game series and Storm Hawks combined!" Miyabi pointed out.

"Yeah. You're right." Tsukune agreed.

Later, the Mercenaries decided to split up and explore the town. Laharl and Mao got into a fist fight with tough men. Yayoi was admiring the sites Texas has to offer, Kurumu was trying to hit on Tsukune again. Yukari accidently spilled her drink after she bought it. Zoey was thinking of getting a gift for Elliot, Makie was feeding some chickens with the wrong food and Ayaka scolded her for that, Lina was eating at an all you can eat restaurant, Naruto was practicing his Jutsu techniques, Akiwo was arm wrestling an tough guy, Billy and friends played with some kids, Hikaru and Umi were listening to music and Sonic and Amy were admiring the scenes at the park.

Sooner of later, the Mercenaries regrouped.

"So far, we enjoyed the sights, but we need to find out what to do next." Cream reminded everyone.

A person overhears them and walks up to them. "Excuse me. I couldn't help but listen to your conversation. Perhaps I can help. Maybe something in Wild Valley can help you?" He suggested.

"Wha'ch you tellen' them kids that?" another man grunted as he walked over. "Wild Valley is way to dangerous. Them buzzards will pick them dry by the end of the third day."

"Well, we only need one. What says you, Sonic?" Astro asked him.

"Sure, why not. Let's head on to Wild Valley!" Sonic told everyone.

After 2 hours of walking, the Mercenaries reached their destination. It looked like a western valley with tumble weeds and the horizon was beyond wide.

"Wow, this place is peaceful," Silver stated.

"Still, you can't be too careful." Negi added.

"Mana! Keep your eye for traps!" Asuna shouted.

"You got it!" Mana nodded with a thumbs up.

"Hey, look who's on the job. It's Mana Mana." Zazie said as she juggled some balls.

"Do doo dododo." Mini Moon blurted it out of nowhere. There was silence in the air as a tumbleweed passed through them.

"Well… Let's get moving." Sonic rubbed his nose

The Mercenaries begin their trek through Wild Valley, on the way, they encountered…

"E-Series robots?!" Amy gawked as she saw three Egg Launchers appear in front of them. "How did Nita and Saia get here?!" Ayaka frowned. "Sensors indicated there is no Chaos Emerald here." KOS-MOS stated. "We can't let this slide. Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled as he thursted his attack at the Egg Launchers, destroying them in the process.

The Mercenaries pressed on through the valley, collecting some useful trash as they went. When they got to a canyon, boulders came after them, Sonic and Silver used Chaos Control to get their friends to safety. Next, the group have to deal with Egg Gunners in the valley, but Pierre took them out with her powers. Next thing, they have to jump on rock pillars to get to the next area. Then they have to get past broken gates. They were in the middle of the valley till Zoey spotted something. "Hey! I see an old western town over there!" Then 10 Egg Wizards appeared started casting spells at them. "I've had enough of this! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled his powerful attack to blow them away. The Mercenaries got to the ghost town.

The Mercenaries looked around. "Looks deserted." Corina stated. "Yeah. But looks can be deceiving." Himeno added as she and the others spotted two figures near an old house. They immediately recognized them. It was Nita and Saia!

The Robotnik Twins turned to see the Mercenaries staring at them. "Looks like we have a Mexican standoff… But we have no Mexicans." Saia blinked.

"Uh…" Celonius 28 sweat dropped.

"What are you two doing here?" Corina asked, "There's no Chaos Emerald here."

"Says you!" Nita said as she placed her hands on her hips. "This here old bar really has something that we need. It's not a treasure, but just as valuable."

"And this time our new toy is going to clobber you!" Saia said as she got out another game controller. Suddenly, an huge robotic humming bird appeared. It was the Egg Humming Bird.

"I beaten your daddy's inventions before and I'll do it again! Let's roll, team!" Sonic challenged.

**EGG HUMMING BIRD (Theme: Eggman boss battle from Sonic Unleashed.)**

"Get em, Egg Humming Bird!" Nita cheered as Saia pressed the fire button and the Egg Humming Bird fired lasers from its eyes. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he summoned 10 clones of himself and they rushed towards the Egg Humming Bird and gave it 20 kicks and punches, giving it moderate damage. "Wahh! Keep it together, Egg Humming Bird!" Saia yelled as she rapidly pressed the fire button, the Egg Humming Bird launch missiles at Chachamaru and Evangeline. "Heh! You have to do better than that!" She snapped her fingers and Chachamaru launched missiles and it gave the Egg Humming Bird massive damage. "Stone Fist!" "Rainbow Dream Tornado!" Lily and Knuckles combined their attacks to give the Egg Humming Bird massive amounts of hurt. "Spell Ray!" Shion launched her attack combined with Ziggy's Cyber Kick for combo damage. The Egg Humming Bird was sparking electricity. "Oh no! it's about to explode!" Saia panicked. The Egg Humming Bird charged at the Mercenaries in a last ditch effort. "Here it comes! Rose Bell, full power!" Zoey yelled as she used her attack and it destroyed the Egg Humming Bird.

"Oh noooo! Not again!" Saia cried.

Nita stomped her feet angrily. "Fine! You can have the treasure! We'll get you next time!" Nita yelled as she pressed the button on her gauntlet, the Egg-O-Matic appeared again and Nita and Saia got on it and flew off.

30 seconds later, the Mercenaries entered the bar and looked around. Suddenly, Satomi noticed an safe. "Guys, look what I found!" the Mercenaries got near the safe. T-elos ripped open the safe door and they saw an Indian Feather. "It's only… a feather…" Etna raised an eyebrow. "Not just a feather, it's a key to something important. I believe we should take it with us." Pluto suggested, Sonic nodded and gave it to Shion who put it in her sack.

"Let's head on back to the Great Hurricane. I'm getting sweaty over here." Sakura H. stated.

What secrets does the Indian Feather key hold?

TBC

Next time: Brothers


	14. Brothers

Chapter 14: Brothers

Chihuahua, Mexico...

In a prairie neighborhood during the afternoon, a large birthday party was going on. Their was a girl in a beautiful being carried by the shoulders of young men in tuxedos. But this isn't who we are focusing on.

The ones that we are focusing on were watching the event from far away. Among those there were a small toad demon holding a large stick with a lady and a demon head situated on the top. Next was a small human girl in a yellow and orange yukata. Snoozing next to her was a two-headed dragon-like creature. Finally, there was a human figure donned in red and white robes with black chest armor and a white furry boa along his shoulder. He had long silver hair and purple slash marks on his cheeks with a purple moon marking on his forehead. The fact that he was missing a left arm was what made him stick out even farther.

This man was in fact the demon known as Sesshomaru, Lord of the West since the passing of his father, Inu no Taisho. He was also the half-brother of Inuyasha, although he didn't like to admit it. The two tiny ones were his servant Jakken and his ward Rin. The last creature was his steed called Ah-Un.

"Humph! What a foolish event!" Jakken snorted, "What could those humans be celebrating?"

"It looks fun," Rin said as she looked on, "Can I go see Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I have seen this event before, I believe it is a rite of passage," Sesshomaru answered, "Usually you need an invitation to enter."

"Don't mind me asking this Mi'lord," Jakken began, "But have you been able to find out where we ended up?"

"This place is what human call Chihuahua. The humans were oddly pilot as they told me. I half expect them to cower."

He was about to continue when a green bomber plane caught his eye. Rin and Jakken noticed it as well. Sesshomaru's nose twitched and his eyes narrowed as he slowly took out his Tokijin and sent out a swift energy blade right at the plane.

Inside, Sonic was guiding the Great Hurricane to the next destination. Suddenly, his radar acted up.

"What the-?!" Sonic blinked. He didn't finish his sentence as something crashed into the left wing and disrupted it.

"Shoot! I have to land this thing!" Sonic shouted as he gripped the wheel and forced it into crash landing.

Meanwhile, Rin and Jakken watched in shock as the Great Hurricane's left wing began to smoke, forcing it to land. "Lord Sesshomaru, why did you do that?" Rin gasped.

"My brother was on that machine," Sesshomaru spoke calmly, but one could almost hear the tone of hate that he carried for his half-brother.

"Inuyasha?" Jakken gasped. "Humph! It doesn't surprise me. A half-breed like him slumming with filthy humans."

"The reason he is here is irrelevant," Sesshomaru spoke. "I can smell that he has new traveling companions. What kind of allies has my foolish brother picked up now?" he turned and walked off. "We are leaving."

"Ah! Wait Mi'lord!" Jakken cried as he ran after the taiyoukai. Rin diligently began tugging Ah-Un, waking the demon and pulling him along and catching up with Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile...

The Mercenaries were outside of the Great Hurricane after it was forced into a landing, looking at the damage done to the wing.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Momoko asked.

"From the looks of the damage, I think someone did this deliberately," Mana observed.

"Someone wanted us to fall from the sky?" Shin blinked.

"It would appear so," Ayaka nodded.

"It doesn't it look that way," Makie said, "Made it was turbulence."

Ayaka's eyebrow twitched, and she sighed, "Oh no, Makie..."

"What did I say this time? Oh no what??" Makie blinked as she stepped back.

"Honestly, it's like you never question anything. And yet, you still wonder why you are no good."

"No good??"

"Not this again!" Amara groaned in annoyance.

"You say I'm no good?!"

"Yes, you are no good! You are a failure! Yet again you have failed at being Makie!"

And Makie once again entered her depressed state. "Crushed...!"

"Give it a rest you two!" Umi frowned. "We still need to get to Guerrero. And to do that, we need to fix this damage."

Chao and Satomi walked closer to the damage and inspected it. "It doesn't look to bad. We can fix it in two minutes or less," Chao smiled.

"The only thing we're missing is copper," Satomi said.

Cream noticed something going down the road, "What's that?"

MOMO took out a pair of binoculars and took a look, "I think it's called a Quinceanera. I coming of age tradition for Hispanic girls who turn fifteen."

"There must be some copper there, but then we would need an invitation," Sonic spoke.

"Don't worry, we can handle that," Rini smiled as she picked up her kitten, "Right, Diana?"

"Excuse me, Your Highness?" Diana blinked dumbly.

"You, Luna and Artemis can go into that Quinceanera unnoticed. Find something we can use."

"I don't like this," Luna frowned.

"Come on, Luna. The sooner we find some copper, the sooner we can leave," Artemis said as he walked off.

"Well, no searching for table scraps!" Luna said as she and Diana went after him.

"Crushed...!" Makie continued to wale.

Some time after the Moon Cats left to look for copper, Sesshomaru and his court stood watch from a near by hill. "It would appear that Inuyasha and his human allies built an army," Jakken muttered. "Now that I think of it, the new humans dress like the woman Inuyasha insists to be with."

"Hnn..." Sesshomaru muttered as he continued looking on. He could sense different kinds of new auras from the humans and creatures. Auras he never felt before. Some could match his power. Sesshomaru never once thought that there would be a human who could match him, but now he was intrigued. "Let us pay them a visit. Besides, its been a while since I last saw my 'dear' little brother."

"Here you go!" Artemis said as he held some copper in his mouth and dropped it to Chao.

"We would have done it much more quickly if you hadn't searched around for table scraps!" Luna retorted.

"Aw, step off, Luna!"

"Chill you two," Chao said as she and Satomi began working. "You both did great. This will only take a minute."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and stiffened, "Guys, we got company." His eyes narrowed as he gripped his sword's hilt.

The group looked to Inuyasha before checking in the direction of where he was looking. What they found was a tall man with silver hair walking towards them. Standing a bit behind him was a dragon-like creature, a toad thing with a stick, and a little girl. From the way Inuyasha and his grouped reacted, they all knew that the man was not friendly. But did he come from the Feudal Era too?

"His aura is menacing... and he looks like dog-boy," Evangeline frowned.

"He should," Miroku frowned. "That is Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's half-brother and he's a full demon. He is also a taiyoukai, the Lord of the West. A title he inherited from his father."

"Inuyasha never said anything about having a brother," Mizore gasped.

"He and Sesshomaru don't get along very well," Kagome answered.

"So then Inuyasha is a Count?" Kikki blinked.

"He doesn't look like an aristocrat," Corina said as she glanced at him.

"And why would I want anything to do with my old man?" Inuyasha barked.

"It's been a long time, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru greeted his brother.

"Not long enough."

"I see you've kept the same company. And some new friends as well," Sesshomaru observed, he could almost see the auras coming from them.

"Hey, did you get sucked into a black portal too?" Sonic asked.

"I did, I thought it was something that the lowly demons created so I tried to exterminate. It is rare that I ever make a mistake. I demand to know what is going on."

"We owe you nothing!" Inuyasha growled. "Now shove off!"

"Not until I get what I want to know." In a quick blur, he was suddenly a foot away from the Mercenaries with his hand on the hilt of the Tokijin. "Now, tell me."

"I said…NO WAY!!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew his Tetsusaiga in a wide slash. Sesshomaru drew his own sword and the two demonic weapons clashed against each other.

**SESSHOMARU (Theme: Dragon Slayer from Sonic and the Black Knight)**

"You haven't changed Inuyasha; always striking first and explaining later," Sesshomaru commented as they were kept in a deadlock, "Very well." The dog demon brothers forced each other to jump back. Sesshomaru took the first attack as his claws glowed a sick green. He lunged and began slashing at Inuyasha as the half-demon quickly ducked and dodged from the attacks. "Shouldn't we help?" Moka asked. "No. We would just get in the way," Michelle told her. "Can you dodge this?" Sesshomaru taunted as he brought his energy whip to bear and began sending it flying. Inuyasha quickly used his Tetsusaiga to deflect all attacks sent his way. Dismissing his sword for the moment, he brought out his claws and made the glow white. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted as he lunged at Sesshomaru and began his own offensive. After a moment off avoiding the attacks, the demon lord grabbed Inuyasha by the sleeve and through him across the battleground. "You've have grown stronger," Sesshomaru said as he stalked his recovering brother, "I am impressed. Not many can claim that accomplishment." Inuyasha just smirked as he redrew his sword and made it slash out a blade of rainbow energy. Sesshomaru side stepped as raised his sword high before bringing it back down, unleashing a wave of energy. Inuyasha jumped into the air to avoid the attack, but Sesshomaru was ready for him. "Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru called as he released a wave of wind and thunder from his sword and sent it at Inuyasha. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared as he sent his signature attack to counter it. There was a flash of light and wind as the attacks collided, making everyone who was watching shield their eyes. It was followed by a clash of swords. When everyone continued to look, the saw both brothers jumping down from the cloud of smoke and continued to clash swords. They jumped again and continued to fight in mid air, one parry after another. One last parry made another bright flash, making both of them drop to the ground.

"I will not ask again, what is going on?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I ain't tellin'!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru frowned as he prepared for round 2.

Rin, meanwhile, had become curious and went into the Great Hurricane. She wanted to know what the machine was and it was like inside. With everyone's attention on the battle, nobody went to stop her. Moving to the side of the giant metal 'bird,' she started knocking on the sides. Echoing sounds answered her, confusing the little girl.

As she continued her way through the ship, she heard a sliding noise. She looked to where the sound came from and found another entryway. Rin giggled as she headed straight of the opening. Climbing up the stairs, she entered the white halls. The tiny girl was looking in all directions as she tried to look at everything. It was so neat! Walking some more, she found another door. She went close to it and it opened for her. This room was full of games and other neat things! They all looked so fun! She would see Shippo play some of these games sometimes. Were these what he called game gears?

Before she could look farther, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and found a boy and girl who looked a bit older than her looking curiously.

"Hello," the girl smiled, "My name is Helen and this is my friend Will. What's your name?"

"Rin is Rin!" she answered brightly.

"Hello Rin," Will waved. Before the kids could take, a blond lady and and another girl who looked older than her appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, hello there," the woman smiled. "And who might you be?"

"Rin is Rin. What's you're name?"

"My name is Nekane and this is Anya."

"Alright, Rin," Ayna began, "Why have you come on the Great Hurricane?"

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru is playing with his brother and Rin was bored. Rin then decided to look at the metal bird. As Rin looked around, a hole opened. Rin then walked inside and met Will, Helen, Nekane and Anya."

"So…how is this…Sesshomaru, playing with his brother? Who is his brother?" asked Nekane.

"Oh, the doggy man! He has white hair just like Lord Sesshomaru."

"She must mean Inuyasha," Helen blinked, "He didn't say anything about having a brother."

That was when everyone just noticed Makie sitting on a couch. She was still depressed. "I fail at being Makie..."

"Eh... don't mind her, that happens a lot," Ayna explained.

"You want to play a game with us?" Helen asked smiling.

"OK!" Rin beamed. "Wanna be friends?"

"I fail at being Makie!!..."

Back outside of the Great Hurricane, the two brothers continued to exchanging blows in their dance of death. Amy had just about enough of it.

"This is pointless! Stop this senseless fighting!"

"Is there anything that would make those two stop?!" Lita growled.

Luckily, there was. From the opened door of the ship, two girls and a boy scrambled out.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Come and meet my new friends!" Rin called out.

Sesshomaru instantly turned his eyes to his young ward. Giving off a sigh, he lowered his guard and sheathed his sword. He walked past his brother and and towards the group.

"Rin, what did I tell you about leaving?"

"I made new friends! Their names are Will and Helen and they come from England. There's also this whiny girl who keeps saying that she fails or something. Will and Helen says their friends are here to stop a mean ghost named Manfred von Richthofen from finding the Chaos Emeralds and the 8 Wonders of the World."

Sesshomaru blinked at the information given to him. As things appeared to calm down, he then asked: "And who is this Manfred von Richthofen you are trying to stop? And what are these Chaos Emeralds and 8 Wonders of the World that you seek?"

Kokoa was the next one to step forward. She didn't flinch under his icy glare. It was his aura that intimated her though, even if her face didn't show it. It remind her of her father.

"Manfred von Richthofen is the one who sent us to this world in the first place. He's trying to take over our worlds to make up for a war that he lost long ago. We can't go back home until we deal with him. According to Kagome, the Chaos Emeralds are seven gems more powerful than the Shikon Jewel. The 8 Wonders are a new thing for us. Naraku is here looking for them too."

"Then the situation is dire," Sesshomaru nodded. At least this young vampire was able to tell him something.

"Yes, so maybe you could help us?"

In a flash of movement, Inuyasha appeared before Kokoa and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru blinked.

"NO WAY AM I WORKING WITH HIM!" Inuyasha barked as he pointed at his estranged brother hotly.

"The feeling is mutual," Sesshomaru added.

"I agree with Kokoa," Moka stated, "We need all the help we can get. Don't forget that Manfred von Richthofen is a strategist. We have to be ready for anything."

"Hmm... this Manfred ghost is sounding like a threat. And Naraku is here as well?" Sesshomaru pondered. "A worthy foe I suppose, but is it worth my time?"

""Please Lord, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked cutely, "Rin wants to stay with her friends."

"Very well, I will assist you," the Lord of the West nodded.

"EH?!" the Feudal Era group gasped.

"B-but Mi'lord!" Jakken pleaded, "You really aren't going to align yourself with these humans, are you?"

"This is a threat to us all," said Sesshomaru. "And it will give me a chance to exercise my blade. And to teach Inuyasha some manners."

"Why you-!"

"SIT BOY!"

And the cursed beads reacted to Kagome's command, causing the younger dog demon to crash into the dirt. "Honestly, this isn't the time to be fighting each other." Inuyasha just made some low grumbling noises. Everyone assumed he was cursing again.

"Well, uh…" Sonic rubbed his nose. "Welcome to the team, Sesshomaru." Sonic smiled.

In a strange turn of events, Sesshomaru, the half brother of Inuyasha has joined the team. Now our heroes must move forward to their next destination!

TBC

Next time: Botanic Laboratory.


	15. Botanic Labortory

Chapter 15: Botanic Laboratory

As the Great Hurricane was on its way to the next destination, Jin and Sesshomaru were in the dueling room trading blows with their swords as Shion and Kagome watched.

"You fight like a true samurai," Jin commented as they took a breather.

"I never met a human who could fight like a lord," Sesshomaru complimented, "Perhaps you humans aren't as weak as I once thought."

Jin shrugged, "Shall we continue?"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied as he raised the Tokijin again.

"Wow, it seems both Jin and Sesshomaru are both evenly matched." Shion commented.

"Yeah, though I wish he and Inuyasha would get along." Kagome added.

Then the intercom came on. "Attention mates. We have arrived at our destination. We are about to land." Marine's voice said.

"Looks like we arrive at our destination." Shion said.

Guerrero, Mexico...

The Great Hurricane landed near an building. It was an abandoned lab with some vines and leaves growing all over it.

"Wow..." Zoey blinked.

"This lab must have been abandoned for years," Chick commented.

"Maybe we can find something we're looking for in there," Tetsuro suggested.

"Problem is…" Uranus pointed out. "There's plants covering the doorway."

"Allow me to handle this… with fire!" Jakken yelled as he readied his staff.

"W-Wait! Don't do it!" Shin yelled as he stood in front of the vines.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Shin's one of them plant lovers, right?" Sonic asked Hayate. He nodded.

"Wha?! What is it boy?!" Jakken demanded.

"Trees have feelings! Here, I'll open the way." Shin concentrated and the plants moved out of the way.

"Well that was easy." Knuckles commented as he used his super strength to open the door with Akiwo's help.

The Mercenaries entered the abandoned lab, it was a huge hallway covered in plants and vines. As soon as they when closer, they were greeted by Surveillance Eyes and Glovers.

"So the Baron's forces are here this time," Himeno said. She was now in her Sound Pretear form.

"Let's get them out of the way! Destiny Coin! Heads!" Yukari shouted as she threw a yen coin to the ground. It landed on heads and the Phantaroids vanished in a flash of light.

"Nice, Yukari! Let's go!" Ririka smiled.

They made their way through the laboratory and encounter Prowlers, Slash Solders and Strikeans. They made short work out of them. As they reached a lobby, they found Gunslingers, Strafes and Sideliners.

"I got this one! Rain Blade!" Shion shouted as she send a rain of energy down on the Gunslingers.

"Take this!" Evangeline shouted as she fired a dark blizzard on the remaining Phantaroids. They froze and exploded.

"This is almost too easy!" Fu smiled.

"Still, THEY could be here too," Yue shivered.

"Yes, let's watch out," Fuu nodded.

The Mercenaries climbed the stairs as they were bombarded by Magnum Loaders. Kagome managed to shoot them down. As they jumped off the stairs, they began to run across the large vines and fought against more Magnum Loaders. They came to another vine covered hallway and found Sideliners riding on the walls and right for them. Naruto and Sakura to slice them good.

The continued their way up to the top of the lab, when they were met by more Prowlers and Strikeans. "Let me handle this!" Ririka said as she glowed with pink energy, "Angel Aid Lighting Flash!" she let loose a powerful wave of energy. It looked like a weaker version of Chaos Blast but just as effective.

They were about continue on when some monster-looking plants came out of no where. "What the?!" Sonic gasped.

"What! Stop!" Shin pleaded as he tried to control them. The plants hissed and tried to lung, but Himeno swooped in and caught him in time. "What's wrong? Why won't they listen to me?" Shin cried.

"They must be mutated plants," Hikaru said as she brought up her sword. "I'm sorry Shin, but we have to cut them down."

"I guess there's no way past it," Shin nodded sadly.

Everyone cut and burned through the plants to keep going. For the plants that were not mutated, Shin and Ruby used them to help get across. As the reached another area, they jumped down to and office room that was flooded with green water. The water was right up to their ankles.

"Hey! This water isn't draining my power!" Moka noticed as she glided her hand through, "It must be mixed with some plant herbs."

"So you mix water with herbs to keep it from hurting you?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, I- wha?!" Moka suddenly froze as she heard the sound of crawling bugs. "It's that noise again!"

"Oh no!" Venus screamed as she saw the Terror Bites crawling out of the vents.

"Get down!" Jr shouted as he fired his pistols at the bugs. The gunslingers and fire users added to the assault as the TB MK I crawled on the walls and the TB MK III flew in the air. Soon, mutant mantises came flying out of the vent.

"That must be the series two!" Blaze alerted. "Careful! They're immune to heat!"

"Eat this you slime!" Kagome shouted as she fired her arrow at one. As soon as it hit, the Terror Bite separated into three smaller forms.

"What!?" Filia gasped.

"I've had enough! My dress is already drenched! Total Impact!" Rozalin yelled as she fired her guns everywhere. All the Terror Bites were shot down.

"Just what in the world was that?!" Jakken stammered. "They weren't anything like Naraku's bugs!"

"Those were biological weapons called Terror Bites," Renee said, "They were created by the military."

"You mean humans created those monstrosities!?"

"Interesting," Sesshomaru smirked, "Something so small yet highly deadly. You humans continue to fascinate me."

The Mercenaries continued their way through the flooded area as they fought off more Phantaroids. They climbed a few more flights up to the areas that were all flooded. Finally, they reached the flooded penthouse lab.

"I wonder what can we find here," Prier wondered as she looked around.

"These equipment seem a bit outdated," Bridget said as she checked some of the gear.

"But still..." Mercury said as she searched. Suddenly, something bounced on her head, making her gasp in surprise. Everyone turned and found a square headed monkey wearing a sombrero and carried a maraca in each hand. He was squealing in panic.

"Amigo!" Billy gasped.

"I think he's trying to tell us something," Rolly guessed.

Amigo continued to squeal until he saw something over them. He jumped out of the way as two eyeballs covered in digital codes, one red and the other blue, landed in front of them.

"Computer viruses!" Jupiter gasped.

"I bet Manfred brought them here!" Zoey frowned. "Let's delete them!"

**DOUBLE SOUL VIRUS (Theme: Blue Falcon from Shadow the Hedgehog)**

"Egg Bomb!" Billy yelled as he threw his attack at the Red Eye, giving it damage, the Blue Eye fired a blue ray at the Mercenaries, but they dodged it. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled his attack as it hit the Blue Eye. The Red and Blue Eyes combined to emit a giant laser beam, the Mercenaries had to fly and jump out of the way, "Heart Arrow!" Corina yelled her attack as it struck the Red Eye for medium damage. The Red Eye fired fire balls at Lina, Gourry blocked it with his sword. The Blue Eye fire cyber missiles at Amy. "Hammer Whirlwind!" she shouted as she launched a whirlwind on the Blue Eye to make the attack cancel. "Flame Circle!" Hikaru launch her fire attack at the Red Eye for massive damage. "Eat this!" Sakuya fired a bazooka at the Blue Eye for massive damage also. "Adrenaline Rush!" Sonic rams the two Eyes into each other. "Windy!" Sakura use Windy to give the two Eyes massive amounts of hurt. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango launched her boomerang at the Blue Eye. The two Eyes begin their combo attack again, but like before the Mercenaries dodged it. "Thunder Lance!" Etna launched her attack at the Two Eyes for massive damage. Laharl and Mao with Raspberyl Blade slashed the two Eyes The eyes did another combo attack only now they went back to back and fired lasers all around, making it harder to avoid. Hayate use Wind Leafe to give them double damage with Satomi's robot arms to double it. Himeno used a Sonic Arrow attack to complete the combo. The Double Soul Virus were being to lose power. "We'll finish this! Rose Bell, full power!" "X Buster!" Zoey and KOS-MOS combine their attacks to hit the Eyes, the Eyes vanished in defeat.

"Whew!" Yukari smiled.

Amgio came out of his hiding place and went up to Sonic. "What were doing here? It's dangerous now, you know," Sonic told him.

Amgio pulled out an old looking battery pack and gave it to him. "Hey, that looks like something we could use," Silver commented.

"So you wanted to go get it before the Phantaroids did. Good job!" Sonic smiled.

Suddenly, the master computer activated, alerting them. "Huh?" Ako wondered.

The Indian Feather from Shion's backpack reacted and floated to computer and protected an image of the world map. Then it zoomed into, Europe, then into England, and then into...

"Avalon," Sonic blinked.

"Look's like we're headed for Avalon now," Lily said.

"Hey, thanks for finding the treasure for us, Amgio!" Bantam smiled as he picked the monkey up. Amgio squealed happily in response.

"If you find something useful. Be sure to let us know, ok?" Sonic smiled. Amgio squealed happily as he ran out of the lab and journeid home.

Amigo has helped our heroes, next stop, Avalon!

TBC

Next time: Knight of the Wind


	16. Knight of the Wind

Chapter 16: Knight of the Wind

(Near Avalon: 9:15 PM)

The young members of the Mercenaries were playing Daytona 2 on the Sega Dreamcast while Yayoi and Fuu were watching the ground from the window.

"Wow, so this is Avalon, England!" Yayoi gasped in awe. Soon, Sonic walked in.

"Yeah. England is one of the famous countries of the world, you heard about the legend of King Arthur, right?"

"Yes. The famous king who wielded the legendary sword, Excalibur. He protected the kingdom of Camolot with the aid of his Knights of the Round Table. Avalon is his final resting place." Fuu stated.

"Looks like we're landing soon. Stay frosty, people." Sonic told them, everyone nodded in agreement.

The Great Hurricane landed in the docks and everyone got out. Sonic looked around. Avalon reminded him of his last adventure. They noticed an castle and by the looks of it, it was haunted.

"Castle Avalon…" Knuckles folded his arms.

They noticed Zoey, Pierre, Sailor Moon and Peach shaking like leaves.

'Oh no…' Renee, Mao Scarlet and Raye thought to themselves and sighed.

"Oh no… Don't tell me you four are afraid of-" Before Blaze can finish, Zoey yelled.

"Don't say the G word!" Zoey trembled.

"Gerbils? Gophers?" Yayoi explained cheerfully.

"No! Ghosts! Ack! I said it! I'm afraid of ghosts!" Zoey's scream can be heard throughout England. Then her mood did a 180 as she faced Sayo, who looked hurt by the outburst, "Except you, you're nice."

Knuckles, Laharl, Corina and Blaze grabbed the four terrified girls and dragged them.

"Come on you scaredy cats, the fate of the world depends on it." Corina sighed.

The Mercenaries entered the castle, at the foyer, it closed behind them.

"Well, looks like we can't get out till we find the source." Bridget stated.

Zoey was whimpering.. "Hmph! Weaklings…" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Alright, the sooner we get done with this, the better." Laharl frowned.

"Hey! Check it out!" Haruna pointed to a picture on the wall. The Mercenaries got a good look at it. They saw a picture and it show the Knights of the Round Table with King Arthur who was sitting on his throne, all donned in their armors. The appearance of King Arthur and his knights made the Mercenaries except for Sonic and Pluto gasped in shock.

"Is that…?" Amy gasped.

"What??" Blaze gawked.

"It couldn't be… Could it?" Zoey gasped before she and the others turned to Sonic who remained calm. If anyone knew anything about this world, it'd be him.

"That ain't me," he said as he folded his arms to the back of his head, "That's King Arthur alright."

"But he looks just like you!" Kikki said.

"That is because Sonic is the reincarnation of King Arthur," Pluto said.

"Say WAH?" Mars gasped.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling yall," Sonic nodded.

"Did you get sucked into another story while we were away?" Venus asked.

"Uh... more or less."

"I knew it! Told ya so!" Mini Moon teased.

"So then you didn't lie after all," Amy smiled as she sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, Sonic."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go." As Sonic said that, Strikeans appeared near the stairs aiming their guns at the Mercenaries.

"Phantaroids!" Yue gasped.

"Come on, let's take care of them!" Rozlain fired her guns at the Strikeans, blowing one of the Strikeans' heads clean off.

"Let's get to the top of the castle and find out what the Phantaroids is looking for!" Kagome stated.

So the Mercenaries cut through the Strikeans and begin their journey to the top. At the beginning, they encounter Zap Shockers, but Asuna and Makie double team them and they pressed on. At the second level, they encountered Magnum Loaders firing at them, but Akiwo and Knuckles used their attacks to blast them away. As they got to the courtyard, the were met with met with Slash Soldiers. Thet had to fight them as well to get moving. Now they were near the stairs to the third floor. While they were climbing up, Surveillance Eyes appear in front of them, but Setsuna and Sakura H. gave them a double whammy. They also needed to get over a pack of deadly spikes. On the third level, they have to jump over the holes while avoiding the ceiling collapsing on them. They were now in the final level, they have to get pass Strikeans and swinging maces. Finally, they reached a huge door.

The Mercenaries opened the door and a silver gauntlet suspended in a pulsing yellow energy shield. Sonic recognized them. It was the same gauntlet Merlina, the granddaughter of Merlin, King Arthur's master, gave him before she turned on him.

"That gauntlet has the power to increase a wizard's magic abilities," Pluto explained.

"Just like the Star Crystal back in my world," Negi said as he went up to it.

"Negi, be careful!" Asuna warned, "It might trigger another trap!"

Negi nodded and walked closer. He pushed at a switch and the energy shield disappeared. Negi now clearly saw Merlina's Gantlet hovering above the pedestal. He reached out, grabbed the Gantlet, and pulled. With a slight buzzing noise, it came loose from the force field.

Everyone tensed for a few seconds... but nothing seemed to happen.

"Huh?" Konoka blinked, "No alarms? No falling walls? No rolling boulder of doom?"

"Stay on your toes everyone. I've got a bad feeling about this…" Setsuna said in alarm.

As the Mercenaries exited the room, the roof began to collapse. A large metal orb came floating down. It had floating claws and two chains of spikes connected.

"Jesus Christ!" Sonic gasped. That earned him a bop on the head by Pluto. "Ow!"

"That was for blaspheme," she glared.

"Look's like this is the next guardian," Evangeline frowned. "And he does not want us to leave."

**MEDIEVAL MACHINE (Theme: Masters of the Desert from Sonic Adventure 2)**

The Medieval Machine started to fire a row of missiles at the heroes, but they dodged it. Sonic used a Hurricane Tornado to give it some damage. The Medieval Machine cast a fire spell at Negi, Ayaka blocked it with her whip. Sakuya fired a bazooka at the Medieval Machine, giving it some damage. Naruto and Sakura H. threw kunais at the Medieval Machine for some minor damage. The Medieval Machine swung its chained spikes at the Mercenaries, but Sesshomaru used Tokijin to protect his allies. Laharl and Etna combined their attacks to give the Medieval Machine hefty amount of damage. The Medieval Machine used its claws to fire blue ice magic at the Mercenaries, but they managed to dodge it. Pierre got hit by the claws, but recovered and gave the Machine a Hyper Crush. Knuckles and Amy used their attacks to give the Medieval Machine some good amount of damage. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars used her attack to give the Machine some heavy damage. The Medieval Machine began to mix its attacks. "Sonic Wind!" "Silent Glaive Surprise!" Sonic and Saturn combined their attacks to give the Medieval Machine another dose of heavy damage. "Heart Arrow!" "Silver Slash!" Corina and Renee combined their attacks to give it some major damage. "I'll finish this! Rose Bell, full power!" Zoey used her Rose Bell to destroy the Medieval Machine. When it was destroyed, the room begin to light up by a blinding light.

When the light faded, the Mercenaries find themselves outside the castle.

"I guess the castle let us out once we beat that thing," Daisy guessed.

"Yeah, so what's next on our agenda?" Li asked.

"Huh," Sonic thought, "I think for now, we head back to the USA."

The Mercenaries got back into the Great Hurricane and set a course for the USA.

Next time: Daytona


End file.
